


A Caged Swann

by Vee017



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (1/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 667  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 1: Elizabeth

"I think we should call off our engagement."

"What?!"

Elizabeth Swann stared at Will as if he had gone mad. Call off their engagement?

"Elizabeth I'm sorry but I just can't stay here, it's difficult to explain but I have to go," said Will gently. He loved her, he really did, but now Will realized that it was with more of a brotherly affection. It'd just never work between them...

The sea called to Will like it had called to his father and there were some things out there that he needed closure for. What had happened to old Bootstrap? Did he escape Davy Jones' locker or was he crushed by the pressure of the deep blue sea? Will's need to know was stronger than anything keeping him in Port Royal, so he left.

^^^

Elizabeth stood staring out the window to the sea. It had been six months since Will left and there had been no sign of him since. By now her father was done waiting for her. Elizabeth was old enough to be married and married she would be. The Governor wanted to see some grandchildren and if Elizabeth wanted some semblance of a choice then she would marry one of the suitors that had come to win her hand, if she didn't choose the choice would be made for her.

Closing the window and the curtains Elizabeth moved back into her room numbly.

Suitors.

That single word sent a shiver down her spine. All of her courters were pompous men looking for a trophy wife, someone to be a timid and obedient wife that would give them son after son, child after child.

Why hadn't Will taken her with him? How could he do this to her? Elizabeth shook her head. It was unfair to blame Will, he couldn't have known that her father would do this to her.

Suitors.

Not even James was around anymore. He was a good man and would have been preferable to any one of the snobbish noblemen that occupied her downstairs hall awaiting her arrival. But he was sent out to sea before any of this occurred. Perhaps her father had sent him a message, perhaps he would show up? The probability wasn't likely. She had chosen Will. The Commodore wouldn't be rushing back anytime soon.

"Why miss you're not even dressed!" gasped Elizabeth's maid walking into the room, "They're all waiting for you."

"Should I be happy Estelle?"

"They're all fine looking gents, one of them could make you a handsome match." When Elizabeth was silent Estelle tried to lift her spirits, "It could be worse you know. Your father could have just picked the first one to have come along. They can't be all bad, some have travelled quite far to be here. From England to the American colonies, I'm sure there will be one that will catch your eye."

Estelle continued to talk as she helped the reluctant Swann into her corset and lace. She felt trapped. Locked in a cage more tightly than before almost unable to move. Elizabeth found herself looking back on things past as she felt herself longing for those days at sea, where Will was now. It was hard to believe that a year had passed since that old adventure.

And Jack. A small smile came to Elizabeth's lips. Jack Sparrow, who could forget the inebriated pirate with his extravagant hand gestures? When trapped on the island with him, although slightly drunk; Elizabeth could still hear his talk of freedom, about how the Black Pearl was just that. That time with the cursed gold and Barbossa's crew, as dangerous as it was, was the first time Elizabeth had felt liberated. Whether it be high society, polite lady-like decorum, or those bloody corsets. She had felt free. But come the days ahead she would be nothing more than a pretty face on a rich man's arm. She would be forced to choose her own prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,515  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

 

Chapter 2: Jack

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me! I love this song!"

Jack's crew rolled their eyes as their swaggering leader disappeared into the interior of the ship intent on searching the Captain's quarters for rum. The Black Pearl had come across a nice Merchant vessel apparently en route to London. Anamaria was silently cursing Elizabeth Swann for ever teaching Jack that ridiculous song. He had made them learn and sing it for the first few months of his return to the Pearl.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs..." Jack's voice trailed off as he got further into the ship and the crew sighed happily going back to their plunder in peace. The merchants were all huddled at one end of the ship so the raid was going quite swimmingly.

Having finally found the Captain's quarters on the ship, Jack hummed to himself and started rifling through cabinets and drawers. Tossing useless trinkets all about the room, Jack finally came to the desk. Upon opening the last drawer he found what he was looking for. Smiling happily he picked up the rum bottle and sat down in the chair propping his feel up on the desk. He had opened the rum and was about to take a drink when something in the drawer caught his eye. There was a letter in the bottom of the drawer, he reached in and picked it up after having read who it was addressed to.

"James Commodore Norrington, so we meet again," said Jack toasting the letter and taking a swig of rum. To open it or not open it. That was the question. Turning the letter over Jack stopped when he found the seal. He shouldn't have surprised to see the Swann Family Crest but...shouldn't it have been the Governor's state seal? Unless it was a personal matter...Shrugging Jack placed his rum on the table and opened the letter. He was a pirate after all. And maybe when he was done reading the letter he would add his own little 'hello' to the Commodore. Jack grinned and started to read, but the more he read the more his smile faded and brow creased. By the time Jack was done reading the letter his feet were planted firmly on the ground and he was bet over the table re-reading the letter.

 _James,_

 _I am writing this letter to inform that Elizabeth and Mr. Turner's have called off their engagement. It seems that he has returned to sea to seek out any news of his father, I knew the boy was no good for Elizabeth. Imagine a blacksmith?_

 _I have also decided that after six months of not hearing from him that Elizabeth should be married as soon as possible, she is old enough and should be ready to be a wife and mother within the next year. She has stalled this as long as possible so I am sending word out for any available men that wish to pursue her. Her only choices will be the suitors that arrive. I hold you in high regard, as always, and need to know if you still hold any interest in my daughter. If so let me know at once, if not I shall put out word for suitors within the next few months._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Governor Weatherby Swann_

Jack sighed and shook his head. So the whelp left Lizzie behind in pursuit of his own. He should have seen it coming. Will might have seemed to love her but it wasn't that deep. Sure he'd die for her but what man wouldn't have?

'Her future suitors...' thought Jack. He knew the types that came to call on offered women and for the while he was with her, Jack knew Elizabeth. She wasn't one to settle down nicely and be dainty and obedient. She had a spirit so much like his own, the passion that burns and longs to be free...she wasn't like most noblewomen. Almost quite the opposite. But no matter how much fire was in Elizabeth, the flame would die; whoever won her would beat her in line. It had happened to so many. More than a few of the prostitutes in Tortuga had fled from arranged marriages and found better lifestyles as barmaids and wenches than with their own husbands. It sickened Jack to no end that most of the 'high class' of society thought women were no more than objects to be shown off, used, or broken. And now Elizabeth...

Bloody women, he was a pirate he, shouldn't care, but ever since the island Jack knew that she had unknowingly taken a part of him with her.

"Ah there you be Cap'n, we've got our stock an've bin searchin' 'round for ya."

Jack jumped slightly as Gibbs appeared in the doorway, he had been too preoccupied with the letter.

^^^

Jack stood alternating between standing still and pacing in his cabin. To go back to Port Royal and do something or to pretend he had come across no letter at all? He stopped, sighed, and was about to pace again when a ruckus outside his room made him turn. Muffled words and a brief scuffle was all the warning he had before Anamaria barged into his room with Gibbs trying to restrain her.

"I tried to stop her to calm down Jack but the lass has a mind of her own."

"And always has! Something's bothering you Jack. You haven't bothered to corrected anybody about calling you 'Captain''specially us two, you haven't checked out our bounty, just set an order and skulked around all bloody afternoon."

"I am not skulking!"

"Then what's be going on in your head Cap'n?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Jack looked at them both and the realization of what he had to do hit home, if Will didn't want Elizabeth, and she had a choice of suitors...how could a man refuse an opportunity like this. A slow half-smile appeared on Jack's lips as he thought ahead.

"Why's he grinnin' like that?" Gibbs whispered to Anamaria.

"This can't be good..." she said shaking her head.

"Set a course to Port Royal! I have something t'take care of. It'll involve some...self-sacrifice on me part...it'll grow back...yes, Port Royal! And stop looking at me like that!"

^^^

After showing Gibbs and Anamaria the letter, Jack explained what he was going to do to prove to them that he hadn't gone mad. He then shooed them both out the door while he got ready for his most convincing performance yet.

"Poor Miss Elizabeth..."muttered Gibbs.

"Is he really going through with this?"

"I think we'll see in a bit."

After sending them both out of the cabin Jack got to work. He'd miss his crew and the Pearl but the last thing a Swann needed was a cage.

Striding into the bathroom and looking in the mirror, Jack ran a hand over his beard and braids lovingly. He smiled wistfully and went about looking for a razor, having not needed a full shave for over ten years none was to be found. His knife would have to do. Playing with the beads in his beard, Jack instead decided to do his hair first. He reached up and undid his faithful weather worn red bandana. Placing it on the counter, Jack watched as his dread locks fell around his face as nothing now held them back. After taking out all the gold trinkets and running a hand through his locks one last time, Jack picked up his knife and started to cut them away at his shoulders. They were going to be hell to comb out...

^^^

By the time Jack was done the sun was on its way to setting. The rest of the crew hovered over to Gibbs and Anamaria standing right by the stairs on the deck trying to coax Jack out of the shadows.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Jack." his name came out sounding like a warning.

"You'll still respect me as your Captain? Follow me orders? Just remember I haven't see this face in quite some time meself."

"JACK!"

Steeling himself to face his crew with his new look, Jack stepped out of the shadows to be met with his crews eyes widening and jaws dropping. Instead of the bearded, dread locked, bandana wearing, kohl lined pirate captain they all knew, in his place stood a completely different looking man. It was no wonder that Jack had adopted the scruffy pirate look. It would be quite hard to garner the respect of a buccaneer crew as a pirate captain with the face of a choir boy. The crew continued to stare in shock at Jack's tangle free shoulder length hair and clean shaven face.

"Starting to think I'd prefer that laugh..."

Hearing him seemed to startle everyone as the voice of their captain came out of the man in front of them. Jack ran a hand through his newly cut hair. If his own crew could hardly believe it then he should have no problem fooling the governor and associated parties.


	3. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (3/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,443  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 3: The Suitors

The suitors were all situated in the drawing room where they all made small talk but were all hoping the others would get fed up and leave. These men had not only heard about the offering of a noblewoman's hand, or that she was a challenge, but also of her beauty. And a beautiful wife was all one needed in life to look after the children. Each suitor made mental notes about the others. Already, a month past and no Swann, most of the men had left leaving only the few who remained; these ones were determined and they would be seen. Their now forming pangs of impatience would soon be sated as Governor Swann made his entrance.

"Good news gentleman!" proclaimed the delighted Governor, "My daughter should be right down, Elizabeth has finally conceded to meet you all."

"Finally," muttered one suitor

"About time..." came from another.

"But first I'd like to thank you all for waiting her out and it's my hope that one of you can get her to open up. It was a great sadness for her when Mr. Turner left for the sea, and she needs someone to help her get over it. I am sure and would be most pleased if it were one of you fine, upstanding gentleman."

............................................................

"They're all fine looking gents, one of them could make you a handsome match," said Estelle, but when Elizabeth was silent the maid tried to lift her spirits, "It could be worse you know. Your father could have just picked the first one to have come along. They can't be all bad, some have traveled quite far to be here. From the American colonies and as far as England, I'm sure that there will be one that'll catch your eye."

Estelle continued to talk as she helped the reluctant Swann into her corset and lace.

She felt trapped. Locked in a cage more tightly than before and now she was being forced to meet her suitors...

They had all started arriving a month ago much to the pleasure of her father. They were given room and board hoping to catch a glimpse of her. But by that time Elizabeth was so angry with her father that she had refused to come out of her room, and promptly locked herself in. She would allow only the maids in with her three meals. How could her father force her to marry a man whom she'd never met nor even loved? His answer: she would get to know them and pick who she wanted. Where was the problem? Perhaps one of them could make her forget all about Will Turner.

But as the days went on and Elizabeth kept refusing to come out of hiding, most of the suitors had gotten bored and impatient waiting for a supposed woman who was acting so much like a spoiled child. That opinion had made most of them depart after wishing Governor Swann good luck with his stubborn daughter. Many held the belief that the Governor should have re-married to have a woman around the house to teach Elizabeth how to behave like a proper lady, a proper step-mother to raise his willful daughter as an elite aristocrat awaiting to be married off to a man of high stature.

After several talks and yells at Elizabeth's locked door about how she should: 'quit moping over the blacksmith' and that 'he's gone for good never to return', 'she might meet an even better (wealthier) man who has come to court her', and finally 'how they had started leaving and there were some who weren't leaving so she'd better buck up and come down stairs because she hadn't won and she was embarrassing him'.

Several apologies and pleadings later from the governor, Elizabeth finally conceded to opening the door for her father. He had finally been able to talk some sense into her and make her see the truth she put off for so long: Will was gone and wasn't coming back. He'd been gone without trace or word for months. Elizabeth had agreed at last to meet the suitors who remained. Though due to her dumb luck, more men had arrived to take the places of those who had left.

"Miss Swann? Miss Swann?"

"What?" Estelle's voice brought Elizabeth out of her reverie and back to the present.

"You're all set to go."

"Oh, um yes, it seems so." Elizabeth looked back at herself in the mirror. Corset and Lace, which might as well have felt like shackles and irons. With one last sigh, and fixing a false smile, Elizabeth headed out of her room to the drawing room downstairs.

...........................................................

"Gentleman, I am...finally...pleased to introduce you to my daughter, Elizabeth," said Governor Swann as Elizabet stepped into the room. She gave a smile and stood by her father.

"I truly do apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long. I was having trouble dealing with certain things but I assure that I am well over the past and am ready to move on. I look forward to meeting you all," Elizabeth had to swallow hard as she felt her dinner trying to work its way back up after her speech. It was something her father had informed her that she must do: apologize for keeping them and try to give each a chance. Her stomach was tying itself into knots as she remained standing there, she shivered at the stares she was receiving. Estelle was both right and wrong. They were all fine looking, any seemed as though he'd make a good match, and she was right that her father could have chosen for her. But she was wrong about any catching her eye. They were all looking at her like she were an object, a centerpiece that was admired for beauty alone no matter what other function it may have.

'Stop it Elizabeth,' she scolded herself. She had to quite thinking such negative thoughts, everything in her head kept coming back to being trapped and confined. Maybe she was becoming mentally claustrophobic.

She felt her father's hand on her elbow leading her into the room and into the circle of suitors for introductions.

'Maybe there'd be one...' she hoped, 'Maybe there'd be one...'

........................................................

Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, at the speed it was going, they'd reach Port Royal by dawn. He'd slip into town on a row boat, find somewhere cheap to room, and head to the Swann's mansion in the morning.

The time gave him time to think. He'd need a new name and a back story, and what was he going to do once Elizabeth found out who he was? Jack's brows nit together. This would take some planning. Which he had time to plan since his new non-pirate-y-ness seemed to be freaking out his crew along with his half cocked plans for the Governor's daughter. Why would Captain Jack Sparrow, shave, change, and attempt a courting for some women he only half knew? Jack grinned, though his smile was missing the glittering gold; the caps having been removed on their last stop on an island town.

It might have seem a bit suspicious for a supposed man of high standing to show up with a mouth full of gold now wouldn't it? The cap removal had seemed enough to further convince Gibbs that Jack was more than a bit daft and was a few more steps short of a staircase than usual.

The question the crew all wanted to know: why?

Why all this for the little bird? Truthfully, Jack wanted to know more about her. During their lovely little stay on the island he had realized that they were alike in more ways than one. Though the largest similarity was Freedom. The call towards it was strong in both of them. All his life Jack had sought a way out from the same society that Elizabeth was currently trapped it. Sitting through his Mother's dinner parties and forced to listen to ongoing political talks. The pressure, the conformity, the uptight, rigid rules of conduct, his step-father...

Jack shook his head and blinked. He didn't want to go back there, but now ironically found himself willing to use all the etiquette that had been branded into his mind as a lad.

For one woman.

Thinking a little harder, Jack was starting to wonder why himself. Though looking out at the horizon, Jack knew.

He always did have a thing for Elizabeth. Grinning to himself he started humming his favourite song.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs..."


	4. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (4/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,052  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 4: Jonathan Pardal

A week past by with Elizabeth humouring her father into thinking she was getting to know the suitors. She accepted invitations for walks and tea, but tended to drown out all of their talks of politics, land holdings, and the occasional dictation of a woman's proper place in society. Through all of it she turned to the age-old fail-safe of 'smile and nod'. The majority of the men, she decided, couldn't care less whether she was listening or not. There appeared to be only three that were interested or half interested in her opinions. Though one she could tell probably asked just to keep her attention. He listened to her the exact way she listened to him.

Elizabeth also found out that her father was telling different accounts of the 'vanishing Will story'. His new account was that the young boy had left to seek his father, promising to return for Elizabeth, only to be dashed to death on some rocks as the ship he was on was shipwrecked. And that was the reason that Elizabeth shut herself away from them in the beginning. She was grieving for the loss. Almost everyday the story changed and the suitors seemed to go along with all of them. As the stories satisfied them they disappeared never to be mentioned again by the Governor. Will was dead to them all she realized. She sent a silent prayer for his safety before turning her attention back to Thomas, or Timothy, or Thomathy, whatever his name was…

…………………………………….

As the sun shone high on the eighth day of the journey, the crew made ready for Jack to row into Port Royal. The Black Pearl being docked in a safe location, unseen by the soldiers and it was also in good position for Jack to row in unnoticed. He'd ditch the boat and make it seem like he was just walking into town.

"You sure this is something you wanna be doing?"

"For the ninth time today: Aye."

Anamaria shook her head. What had gotten into Jack after reading that letter was what she'd really like to know.

"And what is it exactly you plan on doing once you're there?"

"Not sure entirely."

"This is a bad plan…you've had half a fortnight to think about it and you've no idea?"

"Said I wasn't sure 'entirely' but I do have some idea, not much, but there's some. Think I'll be making it up on spot. I'm good at that."

"Look Jack," started Gibbs, "are you sure…"

"Take care of me ship!" Jack yelled from the side. Gibbs and Anamaria looked to where he was supposed to be only to find him gone. Running to the rail and looking down they saw the rowboat more than halfway down the Pearl.

"He's going to get 'imself killed," said Anamaria. "If not by Elizabeth when she finds out, then by a suitor or a soldier, sooner or later…"

"It's what he does….HEY JACK! WHEN YOU BE WANTIN' US BACK FOR YE?"

"I'LL SEND WORD! TAKE CARE OF ME BLOODY SHIP!"

………………………………………

Once making it onto land, Jack made his way to the town's outskirts before walking in. About a few steps in he decided to try and walk 'normally'. Going about the town with his own gait might make it a bit suspicious. So standing tall, back straight, Jack continued to walk into town. He stopped and kicked out his legs to make them move properly. Having walked like a drunk on the waves for so many years, this was going to take some practice. Sauntering back to the outskirts, Jack went to work.

Walking up and down the road, Jack knew that he used to be accustomed to walking on land, and he recalled it quickly, though it still felt a bit odd.

"The things I do for this woman…" he said running his hand over his beardless face.

A short time later, the people of Port Royal paused to see yet another would-be suitor of the governor's daughter arrive in their town and inquire about the mansion and its inhabitants. Young girls sighed as yet another handsome man came calling for the stubborn Swann when they would be more than happy to take a few off her hands.

………………………………………..

"…and then I told Margaret, 'No dear you have to watch the stocks carefully so that they don't mistinerate with what you actually owe'. You see playing the London stocks are a man's recreation, it's exceedingly difficult to tell the rise in such things and then…"

Elizabeth groaned behind her teacup as she was currently engaged in yet another one sided conversation with a man named Baltus Kelvin. He was apparently trying to talk about the stocks, but as far as Elizabeth knew 'mistinerate' wasn't even a word. She thought that Baltus should consider investing in a dictionary. Elizabeth was about to interrupt Baltus as he came to the 'timigeries' of the newspaper when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Pardon me Miss Swann, but Baltus I believe your time is up and I was wondering if the lovely lady would like to accompany me on a walk?"

"Yes, very," said Elizabeth. "It was lovely Lord Kelvin, but you must excuse me." Elizabeth took Edwin's proffered hand as he led her along the trail through the wood behind the house.

"What time?" asked Baltus to the air. He looked a bit confused but then shrugged and helped himself to another cup of tea.

…………………………………………..

"Timigeries of the newspaper, I must get him to tell me about that sometime," said Edwin having caught the last bit of his rival's conversation.

"I think you should ask him the meaning of that word."

"Quite so I think. But first might I say how nice it is to finally get you away from everything."

"I believe you may," said Elizabeth. "So Mr. Brock, what is it you do again?"

"I'm a merchant, we import and export the finest quality of items. I have different ships for different hauls. And they have a different square of color on each of my flags indicating which is which. I trade in coffee, beans, silks, and cottons, among other things."

"How interesting."

As they walked they finally came to a small clearing. A ridge of sculpted rock separated them from the cliff and ocean waters below. Elizabeth leaned on the pewter rail and looked out over the waters. There were ships sailing out of port and heading into the deep blue as they watched.

"What do you see?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you see?" repeated Elizabeth motioning to the open waters.

Edwin shrugged, "It's the ocean."

"That's all? Nothing else? No deeper meaning?"

"Deeper meaning? It's water. That's all that's out there. Not only that but storms and hurricanes, dead calms and pirates," he spit the last word out like it were poison, "it's water. It's merciless and could drown a man in seconds."

"For a merchant who's been to sea, you have so many bleak views of it."

"It's a medium, something to be traveled upon, there are no other ways to reach England, or the rest of Europe, if there were I'd take them. A merchant is my trade, it's what I was born to be. My father would accept nothing else. Just because I travel the ocean, doesn't mean I have to like it. Hoping that something doesn't go wrong is all one can do at the grips of Mother Nature. I've had ships completely destroyed and had to report to those sailors' families."

"Be all that, it's still beautiful."

"Nature may be beautiful, but it's still filled with deadly things. And the sea is just that."

"I believe I understand your point."

"Quite. So what of your own question. What do you see?"

"Something I doubt you never will."And with that, Elizabeth turned and left, leaving yet another slightly confused suitor in her wake.

................................................

'This was wonderful, all wonderful,' Elizabeth thought sarcastically as she made her way back through the woods. Every single one of them as boring or uptight as the next and she was sick of it. For a solid week she had been all smiles trying to turn over her behaviour for her father. She had tried to be nothing but pleasant to the suitors while taking out her frustrations on her pillows at night. The maids had come in more than once to find feathers strewn about the room. Elizabeth had tried to get to know them, she really did, but they were all too...she shook her head, the word escaping her as she kept making herself more and more upset. Where was the adventure? Where was the passion for life and work? For all of her patience with these men, what had Elizabeth gotten? Nothing.

Trying to put away her thoughts on her conversation with Edwin, Elizabeth entered the house through the side doors that led into the drawing room. She had barely gotten halfway through when her father intercepted her.

"Ah, Elizabeth there you are. I was just looking for you," said the Governor.

"Yes, well, here I am. I think I'm going to go lay down though. It's been a long day."

"But it's only two o'clock."

"Is it?" she looked at the clock and her expression dropped, "...oh."

"No worries though, it's the perfect time for you to meet our new arrival. Says he's from..."

"What?!" cried Elizabeth. "Another one!?"

"Now really Elizabeth, is it necessary to shout?"

"So how many more are going to show up?"

"He's the last one I assure. He was delayed in Singapore and had to stop in Ceylon for resupply. Honestly dear, it's just one more."

"But there's already more than twenty!"

"Now, now, let's not exaggerate. There's not that many," said Governor Swann. "The more the better I say. Better odds of you finding someone perhaps?"

"Oh please..."

"Elizabeth, you promised me you'd try."

"And I am!" she said, "But it's not my fault they're all...horrid."

"Will you just meet this new gentleman?"

"Fine then," said Elizabeth, walking past her father and into the front hall. "But I hardly think it'll be worth..." her rant was cut off as her last suitor turned around to face her. "...it."

Governor Swann caught up to Elizabeth who had stopped and was staring at the new arrival.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Jonathan," said Governor Swann. "This is my daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Jonathan Pardal."

Elizabeth was hardly listening to the introduction as she stared at Jonathan. He wore a trim black suit, along with knee-length black boots; which was unlike the other suitors who wore stockings much as her father did. His dark hair, unhindered by a powdered wig, dropped lazily to his shoulders, framing his face. As he walked up to them, she could make out his features all the better.

"It's a pleasure Miss Swann," he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Likewise." Elizabeth furrowed her brow for the briefest of seconds as a slight wave of familiarity washed over her as she looked at him, "Have we..."

"Have I interrupted?" came a voice to their right. Daniel Bishop, a particularly young man, had just come into the house.

"Not to worry Daniel, I was just making new introductions to Elizabeth," said Governor Swann, "you'll all meet tonight no doubt."

"I see sir," Daniel nodded to Jonathan and inwardly sighed. There were already enough suitors here for him to contend with and now another one.

"Yes, well I hate to have to cut this short but I'm currently meeting Mr. bishop for a carriage ride." said Elizabeth, "I expect I'll see you at dinner Mr. Pardal."

"Absolutely Miss Swann." He watched as she turned from him and her father as Daniel opened the door for her.

"And off she goes, quite a delightful young woman." said the Governor, "Now Jonathan, if I remember, you were saying something about Ceylon before I went to fetch Elizabeth..."

"Ah yes..." Jack started with a small smile. If Elizabeth would make him wait then he'd just regale her father about his 'travels'. The older man was actually quite pleasant to talk to and if he started to favour Jack over the others, well then, better odds to him...


	5. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (5/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,061  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 5: Refractions of Dawn

Elizabeth waited patiently for the maid to leave her room before falling back onto her bed and wondering if she could suffocate herself with a pillow. Her day went from bad, to worse, to slightly all right, to horrible, to...interesting.

Though nothing was going her way in the long run. Thinking back and reflecting, when had anything really gone her way?

Elizabeth had spent the day entertaining suitors around the clock.

The first had Baltus, and as nice as she was sure he was; the man was a bore. Completely and astoundingly. All talk was about the stocks in London. Then there was worldly politics and all the made up words he used to make himself seem smart. _Mistinerate and timigeries_ , she had looked them up and was positive now that the words did not exist.

Next came Edwin, she was actually quite glad to see him, having been almost put to sleep by Baltus. Unfortunately the man had tried to regale her with life as a merchant. It was that which got her thinking of the sea, and of a tiny little island she had once been trapped on. It was on this island that she heard of a certain Captain's thoughts on his ship, and on Freedom. The things he said had struck a cord with her, and she never forgot them. Elizabeth doubted that many people had ever seen that side of Jack Sparrow on the island as she did. The scars, the honesty, and the philosophy.

It was then that she had asked Edwin what he thought of when he looked at the sea. His thoughts were bland and literal. As a merchant, the sea was naught but a means to and end. Trading, selling, and increasing one's own wealth. In the end she felt herself growing frustrated, when he had turned her own question around to her, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Did no one else see things as she did?

Was there no one in the confines of high society struggling to get out?

More thoughts came to Elizabeth as she thought of Will. Society, she would have been content with him by her side. At the end of their adventure, he had gained a freer air about him, a calmness and a calling.

 _A pirate at heart_ she chuckled. And thoughts of pirates led her to Jack. She wondered if he and Will had met up on the sea and went in search of Bootstrap together.

Shaking out of her reverie, Elizabeth pushed those thoughts aside. She was already letting go of Will. She hoped that one day they'd meet again. Maybe he'd find what he was looking for out there. She could hope.

And that was her day from bad to worse, it became childish with Daniel and the carriage ride. He was a young and quite clumsy. Elizabeth shook the thoughts away as she tried to bury them in her mind.

Dinner that night had been...interesting, to say the least. At it was in this that led Elizabeth to the new arrival. From their first meeting, the look in his eyes...she could swear that they had met before. It was Daniel that interrupted her meeting with him that afternoon (Jonathan that was his name if she remembered correctly) and hurried her along. She saw the new suitor that night at dinner, being questioned by the others. They were obviously nervous about him. Elizabeth had never heard someone answer so many questions, in so many different ways. He was quick, he was to the point, and there was something nagging at her all though dinner. A horrible little voice telling her that there's a reason why he seems so familiar. It reminded her of having a word on the tip of her tongue and not being able to get at it. It was annoying. Jonathan confused her.

Elizabeth hit her head against her pillows a few times before putting it all out of her mind. She didn't need this. And curse her father for doing this to her! This was all his fault after all. She didn't need him to find her someone. Why couldn't he just...Elizabeth gave up. She was suddenly not in the mood for any more though and considered putting it off forever. Over thinking was what got her into many a mess, as well as thinking too little. Why couldn't she just strike a balance?

Turning over and smothering a pillow over her face, Elizabeth lie in her bed and let sleep over take her.

XxXxXxXx

Jack was bored. He had woken up just before dawn and was restless. It had taken him forever to fall asleep that night. The bed didn't move, and there were no waves to sooth him to sleep. It just didn't feel right. It also wasn't going to feel right when Elizabeth found out that he was here. She was giving him odd looks all through dinner and also when they first met. He suspected that she suspected something. And would hurt him later on, like many other women. But circumstances were different in those cases, he mused.

Elizabeth looked miserable to be the subject of unwanted attention and he was trying to help her out of it. Jack had thought about letting her in on the whole thing. Could make it easier if she really wanted out. She'd choose him and they'd be on their free and merry way. Unless the Governor wanted them married in Port Royal and giving him many grandchildren...Jack let out a deep breath.

Maybe Anamaria had a point when she asked him if he as sure about doing this, if he knew what he was doing. Jack guessed he should have put a little more thought into all of this. It would have saved him some work. Being sober for three days didn't help much either.

Having enough of this, Jack got out of bed and got dressed in boots, pants, and his white shirt. Hmmm...window or door?

He looked at the door before deciding to go out the window, it seemed like the more Jack Sparrow thing to do, even if he was supposed to be Jonathan Pardal. Old habits die hard.

Opening the window, Jack stepped onto the balcony and started to climb over the railing and down towards the ground.


	6. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (6/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,783  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 6: Crystal Horizon

Elizabeth stared into the darkness of her room listening carefully. She was sure something had jolted her out of sleep; like a thump or a scuffling. Though maybe it was just the residue of a dream and she woke up on her own. It could very well be morning, her curtains were dark and heavy enough to hide all light from the room. She couldn't tell for sure as it was dark and the clock was surrounded by shadows. She would either have to get out of her bed and check outside or wait for her father and maids to busy into her room and start demanding her up, dressed, and ready to entertain the suitors. Elizabeth grumbled. She was really getting tired of all this, growing quite bored...and irritated.

With a huff, she flung off her blankets and decided to go out to her balcony. Grabbing a robe on the way, Elizabeth drew back her curtains and stepped outside. She squinted at the dim brightness and let her eyes get adjusted, it was dawn and the sun was just peeking over the horizon to usher in a new day.

'Another tiring one,' she thought not looking forward to the day.

>>>

"I really should have given this more thought...." muttered Jack. He had successfully escaped from his room and had explored the immediate surroundings. The Governor's house was set on a descending hill overlooking the ocean. It really was beautiful, but what Jack had found even better was the secluded beach beyond the woods and down the hill. He'd have to go back there some day. After searching down there he had come back up and walked around the entire mansion which he found wasn't too different than the one he grew up in: big, confining, and nothing like he wanted. Their situations were similar in ways. Though instead of being turned into a subservient wife, Jack's step-father had tried to mould him in his image, take over the 'family' trade, settle down have a family. But that wasn't what Jack wanted, and whenever he voiced his opinions his step-father would rip his dreams to pieces and curse Jack's real father. Pointing out that he married Jack's mother and raised him as his own son, he should be grateful as behave as such.

Jack kicked a rock in front of him and winced as it ricocheted off an old copper statue, hopefully no one heard that...

He sighed, the past was full of rigid conformity that led him to become a pirate in the first place. He was sick of society and here he was playing nice-nice with the other boys. Though one good thing that had come out of all this was being able to confuse the hell out of the other men at dinner. He had enjoyed that. They seemed to have no idea what to make of him which would work to his advantage.

Jack smiled as he remembered the reactions of the suitors.

At least Richard's attempts to turn his step-son into a respectable young gentleman didn't go completely to waste.

The past, the suitors, and then Elizabeth. Even with her suspicions and furtive looks in his direction, she was still something else. Too unique to marry one of the idiots that came for her hand; they wouldn't appreciate her. Not like he would.

Jack stopped and blinked. _Not like he would?_ Where had that come from? He was trying to offer her a way out...not marriage...was he? Sure he felt something for her but...no, definitely just a way out...unless she wanted him. No. Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why did he have to be so good at confusing people, including himself at times?

He turned around the corner of the house, looking every which way and walked a few feet before looking up and stopping dead in his tracks.

Elizabeth.

She was standing on her open balcony watching the sunrise, her arms wrapped around her waist as a light wind picked up. Jack leant against the side of the house watching her. Her face was turned in opposite to his direction and he could only see a small part of it, but she looked miserable; and the day hadn't even started yet.

Sad, forlorn, and completely breathtaking. The rising sun reflected off her hair in golden waves giving her a more than ethereal look. Taking a moment to think, he went with the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Isn't it a bit early to be up Miss Swann?" the corner of his mouth lifted when she jumped and gasped. "Sorry for startling you."

Elizabeth looked down over her balcony to the man on the ground. Whatever on earth...

"I could...ask you the same thing, Mr. Pardal," she said recovering.

"Aye you could," Jack winced at his informal slip but kept going nonetheless, "I'm an early riser, morning walks and all, no one around but me and that horiz...er...Mother Nature." He amended the last word. Just say 'horizon' and watch the wheels start turning.

"And what of you Miss Swann, you don't look the type to be up at dawn," said Jack hoping she wouldn't notice his two slips. Two slips in one sentence, not good, not good at all.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" demanded Elizabeth, "That I'm supposed to sleep till noon or later because of my station or gender?"

Not good. She sounded offended. Jack thought about what he had just said and how she may have taken it. "I think you misunderstood lu...er...lady. I simply meant that um..it's very early and uh, no one, no one's up...yet, just, um...us." _Smooth Jack, very smooth_ he thought before suddenly adding. "I didn't mean anything by it if that's what you're thinking and I think you've had enough of people blabbing on about propriety and all that nonsense."

Elizabeth blinked. _Nonsense?_ What man comes to her as a suitor to win her hand and calls propriety nonsense? From her high position on the balcony, she narrowed her eyes to study him. He looked nothing at all like the other suitors; instead of the powdered wigs, stockings, straight rigid posture, and condescending tone, he was strictly the opposite. He looked relaxed and composed, he took her brief anger in stride while trying to explain himself. Most would likely call her a silly girl unable to grasp meaning of the words of men.

He almost reminded her of...who exactly?

"Mr. Pardal I have to ask," said Elizabeth, "have we met before?"

Jack smiled in relief, sometimes he even impressed himself by how often he could get out of trouble. Elizabeth was calm again, whatever he said to annoy was gone.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just...I can't help but feel that we've met somewhere before. There's something familiar about you."

"Maybe we've met in a...past life of some sort."

"You believe in past lives?"

"Of sorts."

"Do you dodge questions Mr. Pardal?"

"Only if they're firing cannons, luv." Elizabeth gave him a small smile as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's nice to see you smile. You looked miserable before I interrupted your thoughts."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I could surmise," said Jack louder. "You're tired and run-down after having man after man thrown your way for the past month and a half. Suitor after suitor making vain and superfluous attempts at wooing you, and after meeting them at dinner last night...they're all quite dense aren't they?"

Elizabeth gave a small laugh, "And you've only just met them. Though why should I think you're any different?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. Why should you?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"I can't tell you what to think."

"Any other man would consider it his duty," said Elizabeth.

"Well then I consider it my good fortune that I'm not 'any other man'."

"Then I guess we shall see."

He nodded, "I should take my leave Miss Swann, it was a pleasure to finally speak with you, albeit under...less than usual circumstances."

>>>

Elizabeth closed the balcony doors and headed back to bed. Could Jonathan really be a welcome change to what she was currently stuck with or was it just some act? Though deep down she didn't feel a sense of foreboding, she just felt; a nagging little voice in her head said there was something about him and to figure it out she had to look at him harder. Maybe she could dump off one of her engagements tomorrow to find him. She had yet to get a really good look at the man, the first time they met she was surprised at how different he looked from the rest but before she could be sure of anything Daniel had dragged her off. And just now she would have liked to be eye level with him, the height and distance didn't do much.

>>>

As Elizabeth retreated back into her room, Jack headed back the way he came to his own balconied room for which he was going to have to climb back up. Why go through the front door when one could climb? He figured it was the most physical activity he'd get out of this little sojourn of his. The suitors didn't look like fencers, he doubted they'd last a second in a sword fight. Jack smiled, the first thing he'd do back on the Pearl would be to find a nice naval ship or at least a merchant ship that would put up a good fight. Maybe he'd plunder some of Edwin Brock's ships. The guy couldn't stop talking about the things he traded or about how much he hated pirates. Oh yes, finding one of his ships would be great fun indeed.

As Jack got back into his room, his thoughts halted and retracted back to Elizabeth. Whether this was a good idea or not was still on the fence, but he was leaning towards 'good' the more he thought about it; and after seeing Elizabeth, talking with her, she needed out of this place. He was glad to see that as tired as she was, the fire and boldness that he had come to admire in her was still there. She had asked him straight out if they had met before, and technically he didn't lie. He answered with 'a past life of sorts' meaning this lifetime but in the past. If she misinterpreted it then it wasn't his fault; so Jack decided to let her figure it out on her own and he would deal with the consequences when they came.


	7. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (7/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,058  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 7: Jack Redux

"Stupid idiot suitors. Completely mad the whole lot of them! Why father thought this was a good idea I'll never know." Elizabeth marched a furious path down the beach line. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't. Her entire day had gone from early and looking up to crashing down around her. Of all the stuck up and pompous morons…not even James Norrington had been this bad. She would gladly take his proposal now, but what did she do? Turn him down for Will who left her and look where she was now.  
And she would be made to make another choice in due time. Her father had informed her after breakfast that she had to get over her primping and choose a husband within the week. If she didn't he'd make the decision for her. It was for her own good didn't she know that? She let out a frustrated sigh and continued down the beach.

>>>

Boredom had set in for Jack early that morning and this afternoon was no different. He had been entertained by Weatherby at breakfast, the Governor had seemed to take a shining to him, the only downside was that the Governor also like that Caldwell chap who Jack had immediately taken a disliking to. He acted one way for the Governor, another with the suitors, and Jack would be willing to bet the Pearl that he acted a third way with Elizabeth.

By noon he couldn't stand being around the suitors any longer, so he went for a walk. Just an hour in their presence was enough to make him want to aim a pistol at his head. Jack couldn't imagine what Elizabeth felt like. Not only did she have to talk to them but they were all intent on marrying her. Doing a mental checklist of all the idiots, Jack was convinced that he was the only one here that was right for her.

Even if he was a pirate, but they could still have a life. Her father would think that they were in one place when they were actually in another. If she wanted a pirate's life then he would show her the ropes, if she decided it wasn't for then he'd find her a nice town somewhere. A place where she could do what she wanted, talk to who she wanted to talk to. If she wanted freedom he would give it to her on land or on water.  
Given what her life would look like if she went with one of the suitors. Why wouldn't she choose him anyway? It's not like he was really lying to her. Really, because in fact he hadn't. Something that surprised even him.  
Jonathan was indeed his real name though he had always went by 'Jack' instead. And Pardal? Portugeuse for Sparrow. Had Lizzie been more well versed in languages she would have caught on to that.

Jack stopped and looked around to where his feet had led him and smiled. The beach he had discovered on his early morning exploration. The sea would always call to him.  
He shrugged off his jacket and boots before wading out into the water until it was at his knees. Closing his eyes he smiled as the familiar movements of the waves swept passed him.

>>>

Elizabeth was still mumbling about her day when she looked up and had to do a double take.

What on earth?

Her earlier frustrations were forgotten as she continued towards the sight before her.

"Mr. Pardal?"

Jack looked up with a start. How had he not heard her coming? Elizabeth stared at him with the oddest expression on her face. He guessed that compared with the other suitors finding him wading into the ocean would be considered quite unorthodox indeed.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Enjoying her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Her," he made a sweeping motion towards the sea with his arm. "Wild and untamed. The waves crawling up onto the beach. I find it relaxing. Completely beautiful….shouldn't you be with Caldwell right now?"

"Who? Uhh…Thomathy?"

Jack smiled. She had gotten Thomas's name wrong; a suitor that had been pursuing her for a month, yet she forgot him. Jack on the other hand she seemed to have no problem remembering. He liked his chances.

Coming back onto the beach he sat on a piece of wooden debris brought in from the sea and motioned for her to join him, which surprisingly she did, not caring that her dress may be ruined from the charcoal bark.

"You mean Thomas?" asked Jack.

"Was that his name? I knew it was either Thomas or Timothy."

Elizabeth watched as he smiled and was annoyed as she felt that familiar pang once more. Why couldn't she place him? Sighing she looked out at the sea and had a thought. It couldn't hurt to ask him. She already knew what many of the others thought so why not?

"You said it was beautiful," said Elizabeth. "The sea. What do you see what you look at it?"

"...freedom."

Elizabeth's head snapped around to face him. What? Had she heard right?

"What?"

"It's freedom luv. Out there, society and propriety don't matter. Norms and rules that they impose on the rebellious, they don't exist. It can take you wherever you want to go."

As he turned to face her it felt to Elizabeth that she was looking at him for the first time. Really looking at him. Their first meeting he had been side tracked, dinner he was too far down the table, that morning on her balcony too far below. And now, they were so close.

She took in his features as her mind tried to fit the puzzle pieces together. His aristocratic high cheek bones, light features. He was absolutely gorgeous, but for the first time she really noticed his eyes. So dark, so familiar.

Not only that but his words to her. As Elizabeth stared at him and thought about it, it finally dawned on her. This situation, this conversation, the wading through the water. It took her back to a place where time seemed to suspend. A place where she had done this before. Sitting on a beach talking about what the Black Pearl really meant. Freedom...

That was it.

 _That's_ who Jonathan reminded her of.

Jack.


	8. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (8/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,508  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 8: Rivalry

Jack.  
That was who he reminded her of. And a week after that revelation she was still thinking about it. Her father had held true to his word and at the end of the week she was forced to narrow down the competition to two. She had narrowed them down to Thomas and Jonathan.

It was a much nicer setting altogether, only two suitors to deal with in stead of thirty; it was much easier to concentrate, though her father still wanted her spending much time with them.

Thomas seemed like a reasonable choice, a smart match. He could provide for her and he seemed kind enough, though she couldn't help feeling wrong about it. But maybe that could be attributed to her spending most of her time thinking of two completely different men.

Ever since her discovery she had been paying more attention to Jonathan and found that he had more similarities to Jack than she first realized. When he really got onto a topic he'd start to gesture with his hands before realizing it and stop. He'd slip in the word 'luv' instead of 'Miss Swann' and she swore on occasion that he sometimes had to stop himself from calling her 'Elizabeth'. Though she assumed that she was foolish to think only Jack Sparrow would use the word 'luv'.

And then there was the slight physical resemblance that she really had to look hard at. He'd sometimes give her a small soft smile that would remind her of Jack, and his eyes, even his slight build…Elizabeth had to shake herself out of it before she read too much into something that wasn't there. Jonathan reminded her of Jack, there was nothing more to it. Jonathan was gorgeous and Jack...well...

Jack Sparrow captained the Black Pearl ten years ago making him who knows how old, he was a no good scally-wag, not to mention dread-locked hair, kohl-lined eyes, gold teeth, and braided beard; added to that the lack of manners, slurred speech, and the inability to walk straight and had he been inthe Governor's house all of the silver ware would be missing.  
But God help her she missed him.

Elizabeth was afraid that her feelings for Jonathan were the feelings she had hid for Jack finally coming to the surface. She convinced herself that she was so in love with Will so she wouldn't fall for Jack. Besides, she was the daughter of a governor, what sort of life could she have with a pirate?

Why did those long buried thoughts of Jack have to come up now?  
She sighed. She could never have a life with Jack, Jonathan's reminder of things unsaid would have to do.

And Thomathy? Thomas was it? With him she wouldn't have to be reminded of Jack everyday. She wouldn't be constantly thinking of what might have been had she not been so stubborn.

Will had been right after all. They weren't right for each other. They never were. Hopefully one day she'd see him again, to let him know that she understood now all that he said when he left. That she agreed with him.

He belonged to the sea.

And so did she.

That's where she met Jack.

>>>

"Elizabeth has always been so stubborn and I blame myself you know. I couldn't bear to remarry after her mother died. Elizabeth was all I had left, I didn't like letting her out of my sight you see. So she was around politics and the military, her nanny came with her but…"

"You've had an empowering influence on her if I may say," said Thomas.

Jack rolled his eyes as the suitor continued to flatter Governor Swann. He had been eavesdropping on them for almost half an hour now; walking by the half open door and hearing their voices, he had decided to stop and listen.  
And he was right.  
Thomas Caldwell was a chameleon. He said one thing to Governor Swann and another to Elizabeth; two entirely different sets of moral codes. And how did he know Thomas told Elizabeth something different from her father?  
Why eavesdropping of course! He wasn't about to go about this entirely honest-like now was he? Pirate.

The maids gossiped like mad. And he had even once over heard Elizabeth talking to one of them. And the more he heard the less he liked Thomas.

"…my mother and sisters would gladly teach her all she missed from a strong female role model…"

 _Sisters?_

From what Edwin had told Jack days ago, Thomas was an only child.  
But whocared if Elizabeth was stubborn?…he thought it was charming. The explanation of growing up around dad, politicians, and navy boys did make sense with her attitude: Strong, opinionated, capable, willing to talk back, unwilling to back down.  
What a woman.

Turning his attention back to Thomas and Weatherby's conversation he found that it had turned to talk of the colonies which he found most uninteresting. Figuring that his eavesdropping was finished for the day, Jack headed quietly away from the room.

>>>

"Lovely day isn't it?"

Jack was loitering outside in the fresh air and was surprised that Thomas had approached him.

"You're actually talking to me?" asked Jack.

"I just thought I'd tell you that you have no chance. I'd pack now and leave to save face."

"If you're deluding yourself into thinking you have a chance, I think I'll stay around just to see the look on your face when you get kicked out."

Jack gave Thomas a pleasant smile. The other man narrowed his eyes, "The Governor and I have an understanding."

Jack snorted, "And what understanding would that be?"

"That I would be better suited for my dear Elizabeth."

"I believe it's her decision. And as a general rule I don't believe anything unless it comes straight from the Governor or 'Lizabeth herself."

"Please, she's only a woman. Her father will influence her in my favour and she will agree simple-mindedly."

Jack barely contained the urge to roll his eyes. If the governor would be talking to Elizabeth about who he preferred it would be in _Jack's_ favour. Just the other day Weatherby had been talking to Thomas and as soon as Jack entered the room, the older man left Thomas hanging in the middle of a sentence to show Jack the orchard he'd been talking about.

"I doubt that Thomas."

"You don't believe me?"

"What I believe is that you're scared that I have a better shot and are trying to scare me away so that you'll be Elizabeth's only option," said Jack. "And further more, the only person that can influence her thoughts is herself. That woman listens to nothing but her own heart and mind."

Thomas scoffed, "Mind? What mind? Women are animals. All they need is a good master to show them their way."

Jack could only imagine what Anamaria and the women in Tortuga would do to Thomas if they heard what he just said. Maybe once this is all said and done he'd kidnap the man and leave him in Tortuga for a while.

"You're wrong."

"I doubt that Pardal."

"There's no reasoning with your type."

"Nor with yours, though you're a rare breed, concerned with women's _rights_. Women don't have rights and are undeserving of respect; why you think otherwise is beyond me."

"They are worthy of respect and more. Elizabeth is a fine example of the potential all the noble fluff-head's could be. Smart, capable, reasonable, opinionated."

"Four examples of what women aren't and can never be."

Now Jack was getting annoyed. He knew from the start that he didn't like Thomas and now he knew why. He didn't want to think of how confined Elizabeth would be were she forced into marriage to become 'Mrs. Caldwell'.Thomas wouldshow her understanding and compassion before showing his true colours as a man who wanted an obedient trophy wife tosit silentand sit pretty. That could never be Elizabeth.

What Jack wouldn't give to take this man down a peg or two...and then came an idea.

"…good for is having children."

"Hmmm…" said Jack pretending to look closely at Thomas.

"What?"

"The other suitors were right…the inbreeding really does show."

Thomas choked on his next words, "Excuse me?"

Jack smiled innocently as Thomas turned all different shades of red. If you wanted to get a noble angry just insult his breeding, it works every time especially with the not-so-bright ones.

"You know," said Thomas calming himself, "you seem like such a confident man. Some would even say 'over-confident'."

"Would they now?"

"I challenge you then."

"Challenge me to what? A tea sipping contest?"

"A duel Pardal. Forinsulting my honourand to show you who's superior. But be warned I was an expert fencer back in England."

Jack smiled. If it was a duel Thomas wanted, then a duel was what he'd get…

"You must think me an idiot, Pardal; for not choosing a time and location."

"Thomas please, if you're an idiot then I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."


	9. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (9/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,645  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 9: Dueling Duality

Jack waiting languorously for Thomas to prepare himself for their duel that was to begin shortly. The other man looked to be meditating or something. His eyes were closed and his sword was moving in a figure eight. Thomas’s preparation method was starting to annoy Jack. Back on the Pearl there wasn’t any time to “warm up” so to speak when you were getting ready to board another ship. You just didn’t. And asking your opponent to wait because you weren’t ready was something that just didn’t happen either. What Thomas desperately needed was to join the Navy and learn to how it’s done. Even if they weren’t pirates, the good ol’ boys in red really did put up a decent sword fight. Jack had once met a merchant who had attempted to defend his cargo by wildly swinging a sword only to have it knocked out of his hand in one lazy parry.

“Is this going to take long?” asked Jack.

“I’m trying to give you time to prepare Pardal, you’ll need it.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “I don’t need to prepare.”

And after almost twenty years in piracy it was true. Jack had the experience to back up his skill. Even if most of the time it didn’t look like he knew what he was dong, he did though. A year ago he had squared off with Barbossa, and yes he got stabbed in the chest but he could still square off against a top fighter. Just look at Will. They had fought and he had held his own quite well against the overly trained younger man.

Jack highly doubted that Thomas had Will’s intensive training and skill behind him, this duel should end quickly enough.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“You haven’t even warmed up.”

“Don’t need to.”

“You’ll regret it later.”

“I doubt it,” said Jack, “And why are you trying to help me if you’re trying to beat me?”

“I want us equal so I can say I was the better.”

“We’re far from equal.” Jack rolled his eyes. He guessed that without the hair and beard he looked quite a fair bit younger than he actually was. If only Thomas had been smart enough to catch onto his last comment before he had accepted the duel. But of course, had Thomas been that smart then it would mean that Jack wasn’t really Jack, which he was.

“All right then if you refuse to prepare I’ll warn you now that I won’t go easy on you.”

“Fine by me; ready then?” asked Jack.

“Ready.”

>>>

Elizabeth sighed for the thousandth time as she finished searching once more. Where were they? The only people she had found in the entire manor were the maid’s and her father. No one she asked seemed to know where Jonathan or Thomas had gone off to. Her father had suggested that maybe they went for a walk to size each other up, something Elizabeth highly doubted. She had never seen either of her suitors together talking, they usually looked annoyed by the others presence. Something didn’t weigh well with her over their sudden disappearance though.  
She saw one of the maids, Louise, come hurrying by and decided to keep asking.

“Louise, have you seen either Jonathan or Thomas? I haven’t seen them anywhere.”

“They’re off having a duel miss. I was about to run tell your father.”

“What?”

“A duel,” repeated the maid, “down in the square.”

A faint looking Elizabeth processed what the maid just told her, before she went running for the door. They were dueling? For her? What were they thinking?

Elizabeth’s mind raced. Surely things between her suitors weren’t that tense!

Idiots.

She wouldn’t have them trying to kill each other over her!

>>>

Jack parried as Thomas thrust and backed five paces. It was nice to finally be getting a work out and to make Thomas think he had the upper hand was simply amusing. The man’s ignorant smile at Jack’s deliberate offensive strides only added to his enjoyment of the activity.

“Give up Pardal?”

Jack smiled widely. Time to show Thomas how much about fencing he did’t know. Will could have disarmed the man with one swipe of his blade. Jack parried and then met Thomas’s next blow with much greater force. Thomas looked stunned when their blades met in a lock.

“My turn,” said Jack, proceeding to out manoeuver Thomas, forcing the suitor into offensive tactics as each swipe of his sword nearly knocked Thomas’s from his hand. He was going to lose.

“Stop it! Stop it both of you! Stop it!”

Jack turned to see Elizabeth running towards them, the Governor a good distance behind her trying to call her back.

Using the distraction as an opportunity, Thomas knocked Jack’s blade aside and thrust upwards.  
Realizing what was happening too late, Jack pulled his arm up to block. He couldn’t get his sword high enough in recovery and as a result Thomas cut into his right arm.  
Stifling a yell, the pain caused Jack to drop his sword and clutch his bleeding wound.

“Jonathan!” Elizabeth finally made it to his side and glared at both him and Thomas. “What were you two thinking? You could have been killed or worse!” She went for Jack’s arm.

“It’s not that bad…” Jack tried to move but Elizabeth knocked his hand away and pulled up his sleeve. He watched her eyes widen as she quickly pulled his sleeve back down and held it tight. She stared at his arm for a few moments before slowly raising her eyes to lock with his.

>>>

Those eyes.

She knew those eyes.

Dark and fathomless like the ocean’s depths. Even without the kohl…

‘It’s not…it’s not…he…’

Elizabeth’s mind was in turmoil.

It couldn’t be him. But the evidence was right there before her…

She knew that tattoo.

A sparrow over the horizon...

It could be a coincidence...

But the pirate brand?

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth, are you all right?”

Turning from Jack, she looked towards her father and answered shakily. “Yes, quite, just…the blood. I, I should, we...” she looked at Jack, “should get this cleaned at the house.”

Shutting out everything around her, Elizabeth started dragging Jack by the arm back to the manor. When they were out of the village, away from prying eyes, and half way to the house, she spun on him.

“ _Jack?_ ”

“’Lizabeth.” he said slipping into his natural slur. She knew.

“It’s you…all this time…I…my god, Jack, you…what? How…Jack?”

“Trus’ me luv, I can explain everything.”

He watched as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and looked at him more closely, “Jack?”

This was going to take a lot of explaining.

>>>

After cleaning and wrapping his cut which wasn’t as deep as she had initially feared, they had wandered down to their part of the beach to make sure no one was around to listen in on their sensitive conversation.

As Elizabeth thought, she found that more and more things started to click and make sense. Their initial meeting, the familiarity, their time on the beach which they now sat on, that same talk about freedom, he reminded her of Jack.  
But then his arm. The evidence was right there.  
He was Jack.

“It really is you isn’t it?”

“Aye, s’really me.” Jack found it kind of endearing how she kept asking him that same question every time she started to speak. It seemed that every time he confirmed that yes, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, it went in one ear and out the other. Even with his tattoo and brand she still had to constantly ask him for conformation of his identity.

“How?” Elizabeth couldn’t finish the sentence but Jack seemed to know what she was asking anyway.

“The Pearl came across a merchant ship headin’ across th’ way, I was going through drawers in the Cap’n’s quarters when I came upon a letter to our dear friend Norrington. Was from yer father outlinin’ the situation.”

“Why?” She leant closer to him again, looking closely at his face, “Jack?”

He leant closer to her as well and cupped her face with his hand, “Aye,” he said slowly, “it really is me.”

“You’re so…”

“Clean?” he smiled.

“My god, your teeth!”

Jack decided not to point out that he hadn’t had gold teeth since their first meeting as ‘Jonathan Pardal’.

“Gone.”

“Your hair…”

“Cut it off…”

“Beard, braids…”

“All gone. Couldn’t exactly fit in looking like I did now could I?”

“But, it still…you’re a pirate. But you…you were so well-mannered. You’re not well-mannered Jack. Where did you…”

He gave her another small smile, “Our upbringings weren’t all that different Lizzie, ‘cept my not being a woman, obviously.”

Elizabeth stared at him.

“Why?” she finally asked.

Jack took a deep breath. Why...that was a question getting more and more complicated.

“Well I—is it what you want? To marry someone like Thomas? Be his wife, do his bidding. You're too much a free spirit for that life luv.”

“Like you Jack?”

“We have the same spirit you and I.”

“Peas in a pod?”

“Aye, peas in a pod luv. It’s a way out Elizabeth. I’m offering you a chance for freedom.”

“What then?”

“What?”

“If I get rid of Thomas what then? I’ll have no where to go Jack. I’m the Governor’s daughter, what options are there for me but to marry or starve?”

“You don’t want Thomas.”

“No I...Jack...out on the Pearl, did you ever see Will?”

Jack shook his head, “I only found out after reading Norrington’s letter. I figured you two would ‘ave been married already.”

“So did I,” said Elizabeth, “How’s your arm?” she asked changing topics.

“I’ve ‘ad worse. Been shot twice before, lil’ scratch is nothing. Jus’ another scar.”

Elizabeth nodded and continued to stare at him.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”


	10. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (10/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,645  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 10: Contemplation

Elizabeth's mind was a mess. After Jack had left she had tried to clear her head to think only to have her mind fill up with so many different things that it had gotten quite hard to sort them all out. The realizations, the similarities, and ultimately what it all meant for her and her future. She found herself at a crossroad, on one side was Thomas and on the other...

She still couldn't believe it.

Couldn't believe that the sole reason that Jonathan reminded her of Jack was because he was Jack.

When she had first started noticing the similarities, she'd thought it was just a coincidence, her imagination, or some silly dream.

But no, Jack Sparrow himself, the infamous Captain of the Black Pearl was actually there.

And she couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe what he _did_.

He was...clean to say the least. But not only that, clean- _shaven_ , tidy, respectable, polite, proper table manners, and no silverware had been reported missing. It was mind-boggling.

The rude, dirty, despicable scoundrel that had jumped into the water to save her life, the uncouth pirate who had shot Barbossa before he could kill her, the man who she had grown to...she didn't know quite what, having buried it all under her feelings for Will.

But here Jack was.

He had come to her rescue yet again, for a third time.

And what he had been willing to do to help her out, Elizabeth couldn't believe.

He had...

She stopped, thinking about it made her head hurt. She couldn't imagine what Jack had been thinking when he sacrificed his hair and ship just to come get her.

It really was Jack, the proof was there on his arm.

And that knowledge alone made her rethink a few things.

While it was spontaneous, unbelievable, and sweet what Jack was trying to do for her, she had to resign herself to the reality of her situation.

It was a nice dream but what would her future be like?

She needed someone who could provide for her, look after her, make her a home, and unfortunately it looked like Thomas was that man.

If Jack had really been Jonathan, things might have been different. She was sort of hoping he was...and then wasn't. It was confusing.

Had "Jonathan" really existed. she would have had someone she could rely on in sickness and in health, someone who could provide a stable home, stable income, and treat her like she was something special. Jonathan wouldn't have treated her like an object. She had been falling for him, though she expected a lot of those feelings were what she felt for Jack superimposed, but never realized before because of Will's devotion.

Her feelings for Jonathan had made her feel a bit guilty, having feelings for one man but thinking of another.

But now that Jonathan was Jack...

But he was a pirate. If she left with him, then what?

Become a pirate? Stay aboard the Black Pearl? Make a living on her own wherever he dropped her off before sailing away into the horizon once again? Would she be left alone to carve out a life from nothing?

No matter what she might have felt for the pirate, Elizabeth had followed her heart once and look where it left her.

Maybe her father had been right about her place in life. As a wife and mother. That her dreams were too far out of reach.

There was no more time for dreams.

Her adventures ended here.

>>>

Jack stared at his bandaged arm as he thought about the day's events.

The duel, the cut, and thankfully it had been Lizzy who had only seen that brand and tattoo.

And now she knew.

Now was the time where they would have to decided to work together on something to get her out of the situation or...well, or not. Jack didn't think Elizabeth would pass up the opportunity but since when did he know anything about women? His choice when faced with social conformity was simple. He'd leave and start anew. But Elizabeth wasn't a man, it would be more difficult for her to do something like that in this world.

Anamaria did it. But then again, she was raised into the life of a pirate. Elizabeth was a Governor's daughter. But...thinking back on their last adventure with the Aztec gold...Jack was still completely lost.

'I really should 'ave planned this more...'

If Elizabeth did want to get away from everything...where exactly was he suggesting she go?

 _"...I'll have no where to go Jack. I'm the Governor's daughter, what options are there for me but to marry or starve?"_

And she had been right. But so was he: She didn't want Thomas. Why marry someone you didn't want?

 _Marry or starve._

The Governor would probably want to keep in contact, letters, annual visits, grandchildren. He'd probably want to see her married in Port Royal and then know exactly where she's going, he'll also probably want to be there when the first child was born...

He definitely should have thought this out more.

He was a pirate, he'd always be a pirate. Nothing could keep him from the sea...yet here he was; away from the sea trying to get Elizabeth out of a forced situation. Why couldn't the Governor just wait for her to choose on her own? The sooner she was married the better?

But if she did decide to go with him...what would they do?

A pirate and a Governor's daughter.

Who'd have thought?

>>>

In another part of the house, down in the drawing room and staring into the fire, Thomas pondered over the days events.

The dual with Pardal, Miss Swann's reaction to his arm, the hasty run. Thomas didn't think he was cut that badly.

There was something off about Jonathan.

Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but in some ways it was similar to his. Neither of them were what they seemed, they were both hiding something.

Oxford. Thomas snorted. Prestigious or not, he would have fought to the death before he had attended college in England. It was too far and boats weren't his thing. Truth be told, he had never been away from the colonies. Port Royal was his first, and what he hoped to be the last, excursion across water.

He turned his attention to the duel that day, he had deliberately taken up a high and mighty attitude, it made people doubt what you were really capable of. The 'preparation' was also an act. He had thought it worked as Jonathan did nothing to prepare. Thomas seemed to have the upper hand in the beginning and started to put more of himself into the duel.

But then something happened that he didn't expect.

That one blow that had nearly forced his sword out of his hand.

Jonathan Pardal was much more experienced with a blade than he gave the man credit for. His technique was unorthodox and unpredictable, whenever their blades clashed, Thomas could feel the reverberations down the handle to his hand. Had Elizabeth not intervened, Pardal might actually have won.

That angered him. So when he looked aside, Thomas took the opportunity to wound him. Who played fair in these things anyway?

Jonathan Pardal was more than he seemed. More than a pretty face, more than an opinion. His fencing was like a second nature, like he did it every day of his life. How old was Pardal anyway? Thomas himself was no more than twenty-seven. Surely Jonathan could be no more than that?

And then there was when Elizabeth had seen his cut. Her face showed something else other than the faint look women get upon the sight of blood.

It was not fright, nor sickness. She had looked from the cut to Pardal's face. Thomas saw that; saw her expression. But what was it? Whatever it had been she covered it up quickly.

No matter. Elizabeth's reactions did not concern him, his rival did. And if Jonathan ever managed to win over Elizabeth and take her from him, Thomas would find out exactly what he was hiding.


	11. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (11/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,215  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 11: Choice

Weatherby Swann sighed heavily as he took his morning tea next to the window. Today was the day that he would formally meet his future son-in-law. Be it Thomas or Jonathan, both the men had a lot to recommend them.

Thomas was a successful businessman and had a lot of property and wealth in Louisiana. He could care for Elizabeth very well and keep her in the comforts she was used to. But he was a little bit of a suck up, which flagged something in the Governor's mind.

Jonathan on the other hand, well, he was a whole different picture. Weatherby could see just how opposite the young men were, but he wasn't letting on. This entire set up was for Elizabeth after all. But it was just now that he realized that maybe he might have pushed it a little too quickly. But politics were politics and he had already received criticism for how he had raised his daughter without a strong mother figure and as a result she was more like a tomboy than anything else. He loved Elizabeth very much and he had loved Catherine very much. After her death, Elizabeth had become his world and he felt unable to take another wife.

And now here was Elizabeth choosing a husband. Weatherby had only wanted the best for her.

At the start of this entire thing, she had been depressed over the situation and then became agitated once the meetings began. But then Jonathan showed up. She seemed a bit more complacent and actually gave the suitors a chance. It might have had something to do with the steady decrease in courting men though as well...

Yet Elizabeth now seemed to be reverting back to how she was at the beginning of this whole ordeal. She spent a lot of time staring into space, in his opinion. And she seemed more nervous than anything.

Weatherby hoped she chose right this time. After the whole Turner fiasco...and not to mention the events that led to that; Her kidnapping, marooned with a pirate, sneaking out of the ship and straight into danger...

He sighed again. Elizabeth was not a normal girl by anyone's standards and he was beginning to doubt that she would ever be totally happy with the confined life that a marriage to the wrong man might bring about. For her sake, he hoped she chose with her heart. Even though the last time she did, it was disastrous.

>>>

"Elizabeth, would you stop pacing? It will all be fine."

"I can't help it."

She was pacing a small wear pattern into the floor and wringing her hands as her father tried to calm her, but it wasn't helping.

She was nervous.

After thinking and rethinking absolutely every possibility and squashing every dream as flat as they could get, she thought she had come to make a final decision. It was the right course, she was sure. It was the only way she could think of that her life would continue as it was without any upheavals or another heartache. No more-so than she had already been through anyway.

The deadline had finally been called and the two suitors made their way into the drawing room to await Elizabeth's decision. Once they arrived, pleasantries were exchanged before she felt the need to quickly get the words out, to end it all.

"I will marry Thomas."

After her announcement, she knew there was no going back. Looking away, she purposely avoided looking at Jack.

>>>

"...Thomas."

Jack's eyebrows shot up and Thomas smirked haughtily.

"Excellent dear," said the Governor looking a bit disappointed and downcast. “Plans will begin immediately.”

As Thomas maneuvered his way to the Governor to discuss the upcoming nuptials, Jack couldn't believe it. Surely she misspoke or he didn't hear her correctly. She couldn't have possibly said what it sounded like...could've she?

He rubbed his hand over his face and upon looking back up he found the Swann missing. The lack of eye contact, bolting when he wasn't looking, the lass was out of her bloody mind.

Leaving without being noticed and searching the house, he finally caught sight of her walking across the grounds to an outside bench. Jack caught up with her as quickly as he could, grabbed her by the arm, and swung her about to face him.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

She looked at him helplessly. "I'm sorry Jack but I just...I'm grateful for what you were trying to do but I have to face reality."

"You don't want this."

"I have no choice."

"You do, luv, it isn't like you just to give up like this."

"Well that's because I've finally resigned myself. I took a risk with Will and just look what happened."

Jack shook his head. "Don't do this."

"What could you give me? Just look who we are!" she cried. "I need what Thomas is offering. Go back to the Pearl Jack, she needs her Captain."

>>>

After leaving Jack, Elizabeth walked dejectedly back into the house, taking the maid's corridors up to her room to avoid talking to anyone. She did the right thing given the circumstances did she not? It was right. She was right. She was. She had to make herself believe that.

Walking into her room, she was surprised to find her father waiting for her there.

“Elizabeth.”

“It’s done, I’ve chosen. I thought you’d look happier.”

“The point was for you to find happiness. I had hoped one of them would be to your liking.”

“There is,” said Elizabeth looking away.

“Are you…sure…it’s Thomas you want?” asked her father softly, “I remember I once told you that ‘even a good decision if made for the wrong reason can be a wrong decision’. Thomas has wealth and a more than stable home for you but…”

“But what?”

“But well, after last year, you would have married a blacksmith and now…”

“I should have married the Commodore, it was a smart match and I wouldn’t have been in this position.”

“I can’t help but feel you’re missing my point…”

“Speaking of which, what is this about?”

“Elizabeth I…you’re…are you sure about Thomas then?”

“I’ve made my decision,” she said crossing her arms. What was her father trying to get at?

“Yes. Yes I see.” Weatherby nodded and headed towards the door, turning back he delivered her one last bit of news. “Thomas has wanted the wedding moved up as quickly as possible. He also wishes to set sail to Louisiana and have the wedding ceremony there.”

As the door was shut, Elizabeth sighed. Why was he asking her if she was sure? Of course she was sure…it was the best course of action after all. Wasn’t it? And besides, her father was the one who put her in the position to begin with so why should he be asking?

Did he have a preference?

It didn’t matter. What was done was done.

She would marry Thomas, become Mrs. Caldwell, and live out her life as it was monotonously supposed to be in the eyes of the aristocratic society. She couldn’t have what she wanted. There was no way.

 _It wouldn’t have worked between us, Jack…_

 _It wouldn’t have…_

 _It wouldn’t have…_

 _It wouldn’t have…_


	12. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (12/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 902  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

  
Chapter 12: Piracy Required

The woman was insane.

That was the one constant thought that went through Jack’s mind as he paced. What the bloody hell could she have been thinking? That she should just give up and accept what society deemed for her?

That was not the Elizabeth Swann he knew.

The Elizabeth he first met was fiery and independent. A damn-all woman who went to the all-risk point for those she cared for. She could be fair minded when she knew she needed be, but underlying that was a passion and a spark so like his own that Jack couldn’t understand why she was giving in.

Bloody Will…

How many times had Jack told him not do anything stupid?

The Commodore had proposed first, would have given Lizzie the world, and even though they were on opposing sides Jack had to admit he had liked the man.

It would have been a safe choice and a good match to become Mrs. Commodore, but after that little stint that had saved Jack’s life, she had proclaimed her heart to Will.

Her unorthodox-ness had led her to the blacksmith. She had taken a chance, a risk. And now when faced with Thomas, who seemed to be a perfectly stable and safe choice and him, who was, yes, a pirate and an old friend; Jack was starting to see where her mind-set may have went. And she had told him as such.

I took a risk with Will and look what happened.

That had to be what she was afraid of. That he would turn into Will and leave her in some far off land while he went back out to the Pearl without her.

“Bloody woman…I’m not the whelp…”

It was then a realization dawned on Jack. Something he should have seen coming a mile off. Ever since she had etched herself into his being during the crusade with Barbossa.

Groaning, he knew he couldn’t let her go through with this. No matter what. There was no way she really wanted Thomas and if he let her marry the idiot, she was sure to come up with that conclusion far away from home, friend, or family.

Jack had a wedding to crash…just as soon as he found out where it was.

“Master Pardal?”

Jack jumped and spun around to face the maid who had addressed him.

”The Governor would like a word with you, sir. He’s in his study.”

Jack nodded and started towards that part of the house. He expected this to be the ‘thanks for trying but good-bye now’ speech. Why else would the Governor want to speak with him?

>>>

When Jack knocked and entered the room he found the Governor slowly pacing around with a worried expression on his face. Upon looking up he sent a small smile Jack’s way and sighed.

“You’ve heard about Elizabeth’s decision?”

“I was present in the room when she announced it.”

“Oh yes. Yes of course. I didn’t really believe it myself. Though I might have misheard. Was I the only one?”

“No, sir.”

Weatherby nodded as he continued to pace. He had really thought Elizabeth would have taken Jonathan. It was by sheer luck and chance that the man had shown up when he did and as time went on he saw another side, more depth and character in Mr. Pardal then he had originally thought. He had grown on him and deep down it was true: He was a good man. Certain choices he made in his life weren’t exactly what the Governor would have wished a son-in-law to make but given Elizabeth’s headstrong stubbornness and the unease which Thomas made him feel, as well as the fact that his daughter would be all the way to the New World…if the Governor was ever voted out of office he would be aboard a ship back to England, leaving Elizabeth an entire ocean away.

This was his fault as well. He knew that if he had never called this silly suitor’s call, none of this would have been happening. It seemed most of his decisions regarding Elizabeth’s welfare always ended the same way.

"This would be when I leave then is it not Governor?”

“What?” Jonathan’s words interrupted his train of thought. “Oh, oh no. I actually wanted to let you know that Thomas has moved the wedding up. Elizabeth and I are to board a ship with him in a few days to leave to Louisiana where he wishes to wed…”

“This concerns me how?”

Oh the boy was good. He cared more for Elizabeth then he let on to him now. He saw it in their walks together, the looks. It kept growing all the while they were together. Time to set the grande finale into motion.

"It just came to my attention actually,” said Governor Swann moving to stand beside Jack, “that if Thomas’s ship were somehow…intercepted...Captain Sparrow, it would be greatly appreciated.”

And with that Weatherby was out the door with a lighter smile wondering how long it would take for the man to realize what he had called him.

Languages were a special interest to the Governor and as such he was fluent in Portuguese. And Jonathan Pardal’s identity wasn’t all that difficult to determine.

Jonathan. Long form of John or Jack.

Pardal was Portuguese for sparrow.

Jonathan Pardal.

John Pardal.

Jonathan Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow.

Captain.


	13. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (13/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,550  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 13: What’s Right

Walking the streets of Port Royal, Jack was still trying to comprehend what had happened a little under an hour ago as he made his way to the docks.

He had been standing in the Governor’s office expecting to have the standard ‘good-bye’ when instead he had gotten something completely different and unexpected.

The Governor had called him Captain Sparrow. After which he had left leaving Jack just standing there with his mouth hanging wide open.

After realizing what had just took place Jack had shook his head and started to laugh. When he looked around the room he saw that a lot of the books were written in different languages.

Who would have thought that Weatherby Swann had a passion in linguistics? Or that he knew enough Portuguese to make the connection with his last name? Had Jack known that, he may have chosen differently; but he liked his name and he liked disguising it to match. No one else had ever paid enough attention to it before to figure it out. This was a first.

How long had the Governor known?

Since the beginning? Or had he some time to work it out? Probably within days or even hours he could have figured it out. And then there was the fact that he hadn't called the guards in. Now that was something.

Another interesting something that Jack recalled, was Governor Swann's last words to him about Elizabeth.

 _...if Thomas’s ship were somehow…intercepted...Captain Sparrow, it would be greatly appreciated._

Jack started to grin. A stopped ship he wanted? An interception? To stop Elizabeth from making a big mistake based on her trying to be noble and put her own life on the shelf, to stop her from giving up, and for the Governor to make up for putting her in that position in the first place.

To stop a wedding and to stop a ship, he needed a ship.

No matter how much of a head start Thomas got he would never be able to move fast enough to out run The Black Pearl.

Now all he needed to do was find a way to contact them. He had said he would once he was done on his little escapade but as usual it was the ‘how’ that escaped him.

No matter. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all and he would find away. Lizzie was to set sail within the day or days, so he had to be on the sea by then, on his ship, on an intercept course. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Thomas’s face.

Elizabeth now, she was something else. The word ‘stubborn’ immediately came to mind. She would try and convince herself that she was right about this entire situation and try and run off with Thomas all the while fighting what she really wanted. And what she really wanted wasn’t Thomas. It couldn’t be. Whenever Jack thought of him, he was torn between frowning and laughing. Elizabeth couldn’t possibly see anything in him. She couldn’t. And now he just had to get her to admit that. Admit that she was unnecessarily making herself unhappy when she didn’t have to be.

He was…Jack sighed. He didn’t know what he was. There was just something about that woman that made him want to…something that he couldn’t yet give voice to, even if only in his own mind.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Jack started to formulate just how he was going to get word to the Pearl. He could attempt to commandeer a ship and find her, or he could hop aboard a merchant ship heading in his ship’s direction. Counting his days, and the general direction of where she was heading before his side trip to Port Royal…northwest he should think…

Now…commandeer or merchant?

>>>

Elizabeth sat on her bed watching as the maids set about packing her bags and belongings for her marriage. She hadn’t thought Thomas would want to have it done so quickly. There was nothing wrong with Port Royal and she would have gladly stayed there to do it but no, Thomas wanted a wedding back on his home soil. What would soon become the land of her new home.

Her new home.

Elizabeth had been so caught up in doing what was right for herself and Jack that she had become preoccupied and had completely forgotten about the entire trip. Watching the busy hustle and bustle of Estelle and Estrella the reality of what happened finally hit. She was too busy thinking about Jack that she had blindly agreed to move the wedding up. Thomas wanted it as quickly as possible and as such they were boarding the ship that would take them to Louisiana tonight.

“Miss Swann?”

“Hmm?” Elizabeth snapped her attention to the maid in front of her.

“The materials for your wedding dress are here, we’ll measure you now and set about the sewing and fittings on the voyage, if that’s alright m’lady? I heard there wasn’t to be much time afterward.”

“Oh. Right, yes.”

She stood as the maids set about taking her measurements in her slip, certain parts of it she would think didn’t matter as they would undoubtedly want to throw one of those dastardly corsets on her.

Corsets, wedding dresses, this is exactly what she wanted out of and now here she was, willingly going through with it and why? Because…because…

 _Because…_

She couldn’t just call it all off now could she? Elizabeth huffed.

”Miss?”

”I…could you leave me please for a while. We’ll do this later.”

Shooing the maids out, Elizabeth closed the door soundly and rested her forehead against the crafted wood.

Why couldn’t Jack have really been Jonathan?

He was everything she could have wanted. The similarities to Jack she could have dealt with…but with them being one and the same…he was pirate. Jonathan was a pirate because Jack was a pirate. A scoundrel, a criminal…a good man at heart with good intentions for coming to her “aid”. And she couldn’t call off her wedding now. She had said she would marry Thomas, and marry him she would. She had given him her word and that was that. It’s not like she had much choices left anymore either.

And Jack…

Elizabeth shook her head, why didn’t she just run off with him in the first place?

Because he would eventually leave…

Get bored of her. Maybe drop her off in Tortuga.

Everything was happening too fast. The choices, the wedding, leaving Port Royal, her father…

They were soon to be separated by the sea, by leagues and leagues of water. Who knew when she’d ever see him again? And what if he were defeated as Governor? Would he stay in Port Royal? Go back to England? Or maybe come to her new home and live just across the way?

Why did she always have to complicate things? If she had chosen Jack she wouldn’t be leaving. He…they, would have had time to come up with some sort of plan, a solution to this predicament. The only one who would want them to set a wedding date would have been her father.

 _Why do you always do this?_ Elizabeth berated herself. Why did she always have to jump head first into everything? She felt like she did when she gave Barbossa Will’s last name instead of her own which started that whole mess.

Elizabeth sighed deeply and hit her head lightly against the wood beneath her head.

She should have taken Jack’s offer. Even if it were only made to help her out, an out was what she had wanted was it not? Being with Jack no matter how it was, she would have been free.

He was willing to give her a way out. But…that’s all it was. It wasn’t a serious commitment at all.

And that bothered her for some reason.

He wasn’t serious.

And she found herself wishing that he were.

Laughing mirthlessly, Elizabeth knew that it was just a foolish little girl’s dream; the hopeless romantic that used to dream of being whisked away by a pirate to some far away land to live out a happily ever after life.

But that’s all it was. A dream.

Jack wasn’t the marrying type. Especially when it came to spoiled Governor’s daughters she was sure. They were friends because of a wayward journey and he had come to help out of loyalty.

That was all.

So why was she wishing it were something more? Confusion had come to her more and more often since the entire ordeal began, it made her mind feel thick and heavy and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like not knowing which way was up anymore.

She didn’t like not knowing herself.

The only times where she had actually felt like her old self again were the times she spent with Jack. She knew herself, what she wanted, where she wanted to go. She knew it all. It was all so clear. She had also, somewhere along the way, seen entirely different side of the man she thought she knew as Jack Sparrow.

He surprised her. All that he did, was for her.

But none of that mattered now, Elizabeth reminded herself, because he was already gone.


	14. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (14/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,691  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 14: Follow

Jack scanned the horizon from the deck of the Mary's Voyage looking out at the waters for that familiar Jolly Roger flag blowing in the wind. He had been on the merchant's ship for three days now awaiting the Black Pearl. He had chosen a ship that he would have attacked himself and was assuming that his crew would do the same and find him. Sure they could be far from his position, but surely they would have stayed within range of Port Royal or just headed to Tortuga for a vacation with him away.

Jack groaned.

Tortuga.

Please not Tortuga, not now. Yes he said he'd send word but...surely...why hadn't he realized that before hopping a ship? He knew he should have commandeered one...but then again how exactly would he have sailed it? There weren't any ships the size of the Jolly Mon in Port Royal and he doubted if he could raise it from where it sank in the bay.

He laughed slightly at the old memory. His first arrival in the port town as Mr. Smith, perusing The Dauntless, having those two guards tell him about the speed of the Interceptor (which had nothing on the Pearl mind), and finally...meeting Elizabeth.

He may have been a pirate, but he still couldn't have let her drown even though he, undoubtedly, brought the attention of every guard in the place upon him. He didn't want to think about what they thought when they first saw them on the docks.

Yes she was missing her clothes but he had to get that damn thing off of her before they were both drowned. He couldn't understand the logic of putting women in those heavy outfits. What happened to Elizabeth was reason enough to stop. What if a ship went down with those so-called upperclassman on it? All the women would sink to the bottom of Davey Jones that's what. There was no sense in it.

But then again, he had been left with a dripping wet Elizabeth, not for the last time either, she looked rather good in soaked slips come to think. And then she had tried to get him out of a hanging, ordered by her father (who, oddly enough, was now encouraging him to commandeer his daughter), only to have him use her to escape a minute later.

He could still remember the heat from her back when she was pressed against him, the feel of her hands as she replaced his weapons and hat, and that fiery glare that always made him grin. Hot tempered and mean enough to burn all his rum, didn't slap him as much a Anamaria did, though she had tried once; but after being slapped five times by three different women, he was prepared for it.

Then she'd been distracted by Will, and him by a monkey.

There were lots of little moments between them. Whether they were pirate and headstrong woman or governor and governess of their own little island.

The shouts and yells of the crew was what finally broke him out of his reverie. Looking out at the calm blue waters, his sight was met by a familiar shape with black sails.

So they hadn't been in Tortuga after all.

Jack grinned.

>>>

"This is stupid..."

"It's actually very lovely Miss."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the maid who had mistaken her mutter for being about her wedding dress. Already she'd been poked, pricked, and prodded by the seamstress and her maids. Why in the seven hells did she ever agree to this? Ah yes, right. She wasn't really listening at the time. Leave it to a man to think a woman could be fitted for a dress as the boat's hull crashed against the waves of the ocean. Elizabeth could swear she had pinholes in her legs. She felt like a pincushion.

What she had meant by her earlier mutter, was that her whole situation was stupid. Given it was her fault as was getting kidnapped by Barbossa; she only wished that escape this time around would be as easy. Elizabeth would have almost preferred to have been kidnapped once again by pirates. At least then she wouldn't have to marry Thomas.

But she said she would. And since she had enough of her dreary depression and sadness, she was now annoyed and getting angry. For the first time in months she felt like she had before Will left. It had been too early for her father to thrust all those suitors on her when she was preoccupied.

Things were beginning to right themselves when Jack had showed up and now she was fine. If only she could jump off this blasted ship. She'd taken a rowboat into Isla de Muerta without any Naval Officers noticing (Pearls of the Royal Navy they were...) so why couldn't she do the same thing? Row off to some desert island and wait. It was better than what she had actually resigned herself to.

"Idiot..."

"Pardon me Miss?"

"Nothing."

She just had to jump in feet first didn't she? After this she would definitely be thinking out her plans more thoroughly.

They were as half baked as Jack's.

>>>

"I thought you'd never find me!"

"So this be yer plan on summonin' us Jack?"

"Well I could hardly commandeer a ship all by meself now could I?"

The terrified crew and bartered passengers aboard the Mary's Voyage watched in curious horror as one of the men they picked up in Port Royal made small chat with one of the pirates holding them captive. After a few days at sea, the flag of the Black Pearl had rose on the horizon and the ill-fated ship couldn't outrun her.

"Since this be your hail Captain what shall we do with 'er?" asked Gibbs motioning to the ship.

The first mate of the Mary's Voyage did a double take at what the pirate had called their passenger.

"We're in a hurry Gibbs, if we need supplies get a move on if not we've got another ship to catch."

"I take it Miss Elizabeth was more difficult that usual?"

"You don't want to know."

"Righ' then. We'll make this quick Cap'n."

"Aye," Jack moved towards the edge and stepped across one of the planks connecting the two ships. Once he step foot on the Pearl he was hit by a wave of absolute calm. This was where he belonged, even after being parted from her for ten years by a huge lack of misfortune, the Pearl was still home. What he was going to do with Elizabeth, well, he was working on that.

After the crew was done on the Mary's Voyage and Jack was once again welcomed back as Captain, he headed straight for the high deck.

"I thought you were bringin' back a girl Jack?" asked Anamaria raising an eyebrow.

"She's lost her mind I'm afraid, so turn around and take us about!"

"What's she gone and done this time?"

"She's gettin' herself married that's what. And has an almost three day head start."

"Who'd ever want to get married? What happened to you there?"

"Long story, but here's the abridged version..."

>>>

Dinner that night was long and sufferable. It reminded Elizabeth of the political dinner parties her father used to throw when she was younger and living back in England.

She could hardly care less about the wedding plans, or locations, or how to get there, or how her dress was coming along, or whatever else anyone was discussing.

Why was she here again? She supposed that she really should have paid some more attention to Thomas before she had opened her big mouth against Jack's favour. Had she really spaced out that much when she had been with the man? To be completely surprised at how she could have picked him as a final choice? She would have been better off with Daniel. He was so young and in awe of her that she would have probably had the run of everything.

Sighing more loudly than intended, Elizabeth found herself with the full attention of Thomas and her father.

"Are you all right Elizabeth?"

Upon hearing that she had decided she'd had enough company for one night.

"Actually I'm not quite feeling well, I think I'll retire to my cabin for the night."

"I'll walk you."

Elizabeth managed a small, tight smile, which she hoped didn't look too pained and took Thomas's proffered hand politely.

She really, _really_ wished that she had paid attention to Thomas more than she had. He was actually quite...annoying. And his smiles were starting to creep her out. They reminded her of the ones that the boys used to give her. The ones that said 'let's-just-humour-the-poor-thing-it's-not-like-she-knows-what-she's-talking-about' and then there was the way he held himself, chin up in the air, looking down at the deck hands, the disdainful looks at those deemed 'beneath' him, and his haughty voice made her the one humouring him whenever they spoke.

Why did she have to be coming out of her suitor daze _now_? And why did she have to realize that he had been talking to her since they had left the dining hall and was now waiting a response from her?

"Ah-excuse me?"

"We were on the topic of children, I had asked-"

Children?

Elizabeth almost choked. Now she really was feeling ill. The full implications of her rash actions having finally hit in the last twelve hours were now assaulting her front and centre.

Children. As a wife, she would also be expected to be a mother. And by being a mother that would mean having children, giving birth, having children. Thomas's children. Her skin prickled.

 _Why couldn't they be Jack's?_

 _'Because you pushed him away'_ , sniped a nasty little voice in her head. _'And now he's long gone. Probably to a few loose women in Tortuga.'_

 _'Would Jack Sparrow really give up so easily on you though?'_ came another voice, that Elizabeth decided that she liked a lot better.

 _'She didn't give him a reason to come back for her now did she?'_

"Please excuse me Thomas, I think it might have been the meat."

Wrenching her arm from his, Elizabeth hauled up her long dresses and made a mad dash to her quarters, fighting the urge to throw up all the way, even when the door was finally shut behind her and she collapsed onto the wooden ground beneath her, pulling in deep steadying breaths to counteract her dizziness.

Why'd she always put herself in these positions? She couldn't go through with this marriage and all it contained. She just couldn't!

How had she come this far?

Being caught in a position that was of her own making, she wished for the umpteenth time that she was back with Barbossa. At least he didn't want to marry her.

And to top it all off, this was Will's fault.

If he hadn't been so blindly in love with her only to realize too late that it was more protection and loyalty than true love, she wouldn't be in this mess. She's be married to the Commodore and...and...

Dark brown eyes.

A complete fathom below Will's bright hazel, staring down at her, saving her life. Saving her once, saving her twice. Keeping her company on that dastardly island. The honesty, his scars, dancing around a bon fire and singing into the wind.

It all came back to Jack.

Forget Will, he was safe, and loathe as she was to admit it, if she had truly gone with her heart the first time it would have led her to Jack.

 _"...and this is the path you take? Even if he is a blacksmith?"_

 _"No..he's a pirate."_

Elizabeth let out a mirthless laugh. She remembered those words to her father about Will. It was so clear. Will was no pirate and after all that she had been through, a pirate was still what she wanted. She must be insane but her thoughts were still running parallel to what she wanted as a girl.

The romanticism and mysticism was gone thanks to the cursed pirates of Barbossa's crew but then their was Jack, and the crew he sailed with weren't that bad. She was completely surprised when Mr. Gibbs had greeted her that day, if he could go from Royal Navy to pirate.

Hitting her head on the door behind her, Elizabeth let out a small moan.

What was happening to her? Why did Jack have to come for her, bring back old feelings that she forced away and onto Will?

Why was she finally starting to admit it?

>>>

After pouring over charts and maps to find the right route and most likely one Thomas would have taken, the Pearl was finally on its intercept course. Jack was hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't mind too terribly what he was doing, but well, she wasn't exactly thinking straight. And if her own father had given him the idea, what did that say about his own feelings on the matter?

Jack was never much of a planner. In times where something was needed, sure he could do it, but in certain situations you just had to feel your way through. He hadn't planned much on the Aztec gold and that led to his stay on Rum Island, then it had taken him ten years to get his ship back from the bastard who stole it, then there were a few minor things inbetween that letter to the Commodore, to finding Elizabeth, and now going to get her again.

But what to do with Thomas? A Governor and his daughter skipping gleefully onto a pirate ship wouldn't look entirely right, consorting with pirates was right treasonous he'd imagine. So how to get Caldwell and his crew to back off...that was another thing he was going to have to think on.

The sea provides. She always had and Jack would just have to trust. Maybe a hurricane would pick up and Thomas would be lost? The humiliation of losing an aristocrat to a pirate too much to bear and forget all about Port Royal? Or maybe...a gamble, a wager? Elizabeth probably wouldn't like the idea of being won by any means but well, he was doing this for her own good after all. He only hoped she saw it that way. She couldn't really care for Thomas...could she?

His heart sunk a bit; almost reminding him of his last words to Elizabeth before he tripped over the platform edge and fell into the bay below.

 _"Elizabeth...I'm sorry darling. It would just never work between us."_

Because honestly, how could it? Even though he hadn't thought he really meant it at the time, a small bit of him did, regrettably. She was something else, he admired her.

 _"Not all treasure it silver and gold mate."_

Groaning slightly, Jack walked out of his quarters and made his way out and to the deck's railing, letting the wind wrap around him as it often did. He missed its soothing presence as well as the salt spray rising up to greet him with a kiss. Land just wasn't the same.

A week without the calming balm of the waves rolling beneath his feet had been awkward to say the least. A part of him was missing. He belonged to the sea. But now found another part of himself tearing out to reach Elizabeth. She'd reached into his heart without even trying, without him even _noticing_. He was stuck. Between two places he didn't want to leave.

"Bit subdued ain't ye Jack?"

He turned to see Gibbs come up beside him, and might have muttered an affirmative.

"Think the las' time I seen you like this we were 'alf drunk and talking about the Pearl."

Jack smiled, "Ah yes."

"Jack?"

"Hhmmm?"

"You fell in love with her, didn' ya."

He was silent for a while, turning to look back out at the darkened water and taking a deep breath before answering Gibbs as well as his own questioning mind.

"That's just it mate. I think I 'ave."


	15. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (15/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,308  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 15: Black Sails

Governor Weatherby Swann stood on the deck of the Lady Lincoln and stared off into the horizon hoping for a sign that, one Mr. Sparrow, had taken his hint or even remembered it. He had thought that he would subtly let the man know that he was privy to his true identity, but now it might seem that hearing his name was too much of a shock for the pirate's system.

It had already been a week, their voyage being slightly delayed by a light storm a few days ago and Weatherby certainly hoped that the Black Pearl's captain wasn't _still_ standing back in his office in Port Royal. That would just never do.

He knew now that he should have let Elizabeth sort herself out after Will's abrupt departure on her own time and move on with her life instead of multiple options right away. But he had never really known how to raise her right in the first place. Elizabeth had always been outspoken and free spirited, a rash girl...and so much like her mother.

Charlotte had been his light. His late wife had brought so much joy into their lives; Weatherby saw her every time he looked at Elizabeth, they were almost mirror images. That was probably one of the main reasons why he was so lenient with her all the time. He couldn't stand to see that fire in her go out like her mother's had at the end of her life or like so many other politicians daughters. He could remember the changes and marriages to increase their status and wealth, he hadn't wanted that for Elizabeth.

The move to Port Royal, his campaigning to govern the town and surrounding areas were a way to introduce his daughter to a new environment, one less confining than life would have been in London and it was also a way to help with Charlotte's loss. Living in the house where she had succumed to her illness would have been insufferable. Jamaica was a new start for the both of them and it had definitely led them to many places. Especially in the last year or so. Cursed pirates, walking dead in the moonlight, he'd go straight to the asylum if he talked about it to anyone who hadn't been there.

And then there was Sparrow. A complete cad who the governor had tried to hang a few times and yet this time around it was different. The silverware was all accounted for for one thing. It still brought him back though. On the tower after Mr. Turner's daring rescue attempt, Sparrow had already tripped over the edge when he had asked Elizabeth if it was really Will that she wanted. Her answer was all he needed to know.

'He's a pirate.'

She wanted the pirate. Not the blacksmith.

Her infatuation was still there and she let herself believe that Will was something he wasn't. And yet he didn't say anything. Because Will was a good man, poor, but good. He'd taken it upon himself to search out Elizabeth and bring her back safely, he cared for her, and Weatherby had hoped it would be enough.

But the call of the sea was too much for Will and he had went. He realized, what Elizabeth was probably now coming to realize, that things between them weren't what they thought. So Will went in search his father and hoping Elizabeth found what she was looking for.

Though what they were going to do after this whole mess, that he started, he wasn't sure but somehow it would have to work out. Even if the man was a pirate, had done more than his share of questionable activity, he was a good man. Will Turner was right about that.

His thoughts were momentarily cut off as the look out in the crow's nest started a bell ringing and shouting about something off to port. The crewmen started scurrying about madly and the captain started shouting hectic orders as black sails appeared on the horizon.

"Oh dear," said Governor Swann fighting off a smile as frantic men ran about him.

>>>

They were on the right route he was sure of it. The storm could have put a delay or course change on the ship Elizabeth was one but Jack was certain the he could plot an intercept no matter where she ended up. They had to be getting close now, the wind had been at a steady speed and the rows had been going as much as his crew could put in.

Nothing could outrun the Black Pearl. Nothing ever did. Not now and not ever. And right now she had to move through the water with the grace of those living in the depths below. He had a woman to get to.

And that woman was as much trouble as he could ever ask for. He had had a few days to think and dwell on the implications of what he had confessed to Gibbs the first night back on his ship. And most of the thoughts weren't entirely too pleasant.

He fell in love with her.

And that was something he had sworn off a long time ago. It wouldn't happen to him. Not ever. And he wasn't looking for it. But then Elizabeth had shown up and started to mean more to him than any casual fling he ever had.

So what if he fell and Elizabeth stayed with Thomas? If she was serious about her decision. The other side of him conflicted with the negative telling him that she had chosen wrong because of what he did. Even if she wanted him, she couldn't have a pirate, not someone like him. He couldn't offer her anything but a life of pillaging.

And she had burnt his rum that one time.

What kind of woman does that to a man she loves? Or maybe that's what women did for the men they loved...

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and blinked hard. Now he remembered why he started drinking in the first place. His mind was too chaotic, thousands of possibilities ran through it seemingly all at once. When he was drinking they slowed down and his inebriation threw enemies off anything he might be planning. His thoughts came down to a manageable pace when he was under stress and allowed him assortment time.

 _'Alrigh' think of somethin' else mate._

 _Slow down and breathe._

 _Find Elizabeth and get the truth out of 'er._

 _If she still wants Thomas then it's jus' losing somethin' you never had anyway.'_

He came out of his thoughts when Anamaria started yelling about a ship.

Black sails rose.

>>>

"I wish somebody would just bloody tell me what's going on," muttered Elizabeth as she was jostled to and fro trying to get out of her cabin and up to the deck. She already had four scurrying crewmen tell her to head back down because she would be safer.

Ignoring them, she continued up to the deck and saw nothing but running, tying, and yelling. From the high deck she could see what was most likely an argument being played out by Thomas and the captain. What it was about she didn't get to find out as she became distracted by the view she had of the horizon.

Her heart leaped into her throat.

She knew those sails. She knew that ship!

He had actually come after her.

Someone was actually giving her a third chance to follow what her heart had been screaming at her since the beginning. Another chance to finally stop trying to rationalize and do the right thing and just let herself feel.

She was finally going to be out of this mess.

Trust one Captain Sparrow to always come to her rescue.

"Jack..."


	16. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (16/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 869  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 16: It's Captain

Thomas was not in a good mood. That idiot of a Captain had told him that all they could do was try and run but eventually they would be caught. Even with the guards they had on board for the Governor it wouldn't be enough.

The ship behind them flew the sails of the Black Pearl. No ship had ever outrun her.

And it was now clear that the Lady Lincoln wasn't going to make it either.

Canon's blazed, grappling hooks tossed over her stern, planks run over the sides to allow the pirates access.

Swords crossed and guns fired, soldiers doing what they thought was 'protecting' the Governor. Though amidst all the chaos, Weatherby found himself being ushered over the planks and led across to the Black Peal.

"Oh dear." He smiled lightly, not in the least bit surprised.

>>>

The deck was fraught with fighting. What had Jack been thinking? Though when Elizabeth had first seen the sails she was relieved, but now...chaos had erupted around her and any sense of time seemed to vanish. One moment she was running through the scampering sailors and the next she felt a hand grab her arm.

Elizabeth yelped as she was jerked back. Swinging her arm out to connect with whoever had a grip on her arm, it was stopped before it could reach its target.

"I seem to remember us being in a similar situation like this once."

"Jack!"

Rushing around a few crates Elizabeth found herself kneeling with Jack while the battle played out. She glared and raised another hand to slap him but it was caught again.

"What's with all the slapping?"

"Did you even stop to think about what you were doing?" she demanded. Couldn't he have waited until nightfall, sneak up, and get them that way? This was dangerous, people could get hurt because of a choice she made. Though it wouldn't be the first time.

"I was thinking I'd come get you, and drag you off if need be."

"Even if I wanted to, do you think they'll just let me go?" asked Elizabeth It was a valid question. "Hand over the Governor's daughter to a pirate ship and expect them to leave it at that?"

"'onestly I hadn't gotten to that part of the plan yet," he grinned. "But it's coming to me."

"You and..."

"Righ' I'm kidnappin' you then."

"What?"

"And your dad, the both of you! Come to think of it, he's already on the Pearl..."

"You're forgetting I'm currently betrothed." Did she really just say that? She wanted to go, so why was her mouth saying the opposite of what her mind was saying? Because she was still committed to this wasn't she? Having Jack show up now, she felt slightly guilty for putting Thomas through this. Saying one thing and then backing out. Or...thinking back on Thomas's talk of children...maybe not.

"Haven't. Just tell me this is what you really want then. Look in me eye and tell me you love Thomas."

"Jack..."

"Cuz even if you do luv, I'm kidnappin' you anyway."

"Jack." Her voice held warning.

"Tell me you love 'im then." Jack waited through her silence until she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I knew it."

"It doesn't mean I love you either!"

Elizabeth swallowed. Why didn't that feel right? She knew why, but even so, Jack was only doing this to help her out.

>>>

He expected that. He really did, and even though his heart dropped with her words, his smile barely faltered. Now wasn't the time. She didn't love Thomas and once she was a few hundred leagues or more away from him to think things through, she'd either realize she didn't belong with him, or she could run off with him anyway. However the future played out, right now he was committed to this attack and she was going with him if he had to carry her onto the Pearl himself.

"Look Eliz--" Jack stopped when a steel blade pressed against the side of his throat. "Hello Thomas."

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Something I'm quite not above doing. I'm takin' the lass and you're staying 'ere without her."

"There was always something sketchy about you," said Thomas pulling the blade tighter. But do you think she wants someone who goes about gallivanting with pirates?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Honestly, men.

 _Am a pirate_ , Jack thought, _though he may have a point..._

"Look Pardal--"

"Captain, it's Captain." It was completely frustrating not being able to correct the man back in Port Royal. He loved his title and loved everyone else to know it.

"Of what exactly?"

"Do you not see the ship over there Thomas? And the name is Sparrow for your information. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You're--" Thomas was cut off when he felt more than several sharp objects pressing against his back. Turning slightly he saw the pirates to which the swords belonged along with a few more beside them. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know when the fighting had stopped and his crew defeated.

"I think you'll be dropping your sword now," said Jack grinning.


	17. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (17/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,765  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 17: Going Back

Jack loved his crew. He really did. A bunch of pilfering scallywags they were, but unlike his last crew, they were whole heartedly loyal. It was something that any Captain would be proud to have on as a crew. There may have been a few squabbles here and there but where wouldn't there be? Anamaria had even on several occasions threatened to throw Jack over the side and wait for him to drown so she could take the ship he owed her. That was generally when he avoided her until she was a bit calmer.

But all in all, his crew was a fine group. Gibbs had done well in pulling them together out of Tortuga. They just had it right.

And all of their swords pointed at Thomas's neck were a nice touch too. Jack couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"It would seem Thomas that you are quite outnumbered," he said as the man glared at him.

"Why don't you call them off and we settle this like men."

"I...'ave a better idea. How about I don' call them off, take the girl, leave you here, and sail off on me merry way?"

"I knew you were hiding something. Once the Navy is alerted they won't stop until they hang you. I'll be looking forward to that."

"You should know then, the las' time I was hung...didn't go very well..." started Jack. "An' besides you're going to be stuck 'ere a while."

As he spoke, other members of the Pearl's crew had been busy cutting lines, and bringing down sails.

"None of this is nessec-" Elizabeth's sentence went unfinished as Anamaria slapped a hand over her mouth. She had just come back from the Pearl, hoping she wouldn't be delegated the task of looking after the governing bodies. For once the Governor had stopped commenting to Anamaria on everything in the Captain's dining hall, he had asked if Elizabeth was aboard yet, the female pirate was all too happy to go back over to the Lady Lincoln and 'check'. But she had gotten there just as the Swann bird was starting to open her mouth and interrupt Jack with that idiot surrounded by sharp objects, and no one else was going to act. Besides, if this was a supposed kidnapping, there were certain standards to maintain. Plus if the girl struggled it would give her an excuse to twist her arm.

"Coward, you can't just take her without a fight."

"Pirate," said Jack smirking as he turned to leave, ignoring Thomas's sputtering protests. Elizabeth squeaked in surprise as Anamaria shoved her towards Jack, who then threw her over his shoulder and kept walking towards the Pearl.

>>>

"Jack! Put me down this instant! Put me _down_!"

Jack kept a firm grip on Elizabeth as he made his way through his ship. The only time she had stopped struggling was when he had been walking precariously over the plank to which he had been silently thankful. He didn't think she wanted to have another deep sea adventure. They had already had one too many of those in their short history together.

"Jack!"

He increased his speed as he neared the room that was ready for her. Women could more than pack a wallop and Elizabeth's fists against his back were becoming quite unpleasant, nearly so as Anamaria's slaps had been.

"This is entirely undignified! I can walk!"

"Can you manage to hold still then as well?"

That earned him another hit to his back.

"Take that as 'no'," he muttered.

After an equal number of shouts about propriety and dirty pirates who thought they knew everything, Elizabeth didn't realize they weren't in the hall anymore until she found herself falling from Jack's shoulder and landing on a heavily quilted bed. While she got her bearings, she straightened up enough to see Jack running back to the door.

"Jack!"

"Jus' in case luv, for my safety."

"Jack wait, you're not leaving me in here!"

"I'll bring yer father aroun' in a bit, I have to find where they left him..."

"Jack."

"'Lizabeth." He watched her from the door.

"...Thomas will come back you know!"

"I know. An' I'll jus' deal with it as it comes, always do." He gave her a quick wink before shutting the door with a snap. Elizabeth was up in an instant trying the doorknob.

"Great." She muttered throwing her hands up, "Locked in a room. Again." She looked around and couldn't help a short stunted laugh.

No windows.

>>>

Governor Swann stood near the rails and watched the sun sink low below the horizon. They had left the Lady Lincoln approximately a half an hour ago and were back en route to Port Royal.

He felt a bit bad over the whole situation, both for forcing Elizabeth's hand in marriage and then detailing a group of pirates to bring her back. It was only a very lucky coincidence that Jack Sparrow had shown up when he did in the first place. And the hint to go after Elizabeth...maybe he was just a selfish man, someone whose entire world was wrapped up with his daughter's, or possibly he was just getting old. Elizabeth's happiness was everything to him. That was why he had consented to her and young Mr. Turner's marriage. Because at the time it had made her happy, even when she was confusing what she really wanted. Her fascination with pirates at a young age had left him rolling his eyes and 'yes, dear'-ing her. He had been sure that it was a phase, like everyone told him it was, and that she would outgrow it. But she never really did. He worried when she became older, hiding his concern that the nature and adventurous soul given to her by her mother would lead her on some foolish quest.

What were the odds that she'd be thrown into a life with ghostly pirates and daring blacksmith rescues? When the dead crew that had once walked these same planks had come seeking the Turner boy and that medallion, their world became quite different than that of his other colleagues.

He ran his hand along the ships railing. The Black Pearl really was a beautiful ship; and it was probably much more than that to have her true Captain chase her around the seas for a decade. And now he had her back again, along with an odd ensemble of crew.

Weatherby had recognized one of the First Mates as an ex-Navy officer. Joshamee Gibbs had been more than happy to relate any tale that the Governor wanted to hear and told them that most of the crew had only become real pirates once signing on with Jack. They could fight and they could sail, that's all that was needed to go after Barbossa, and Gibbs had connections to most of them.

Weatherby hoped he had made the right choice. He had made so many wrong ones concerning Elizabeth already and hoped that he had finally gotten it right. That day at Gallow's Point when Sparrow's hanging had gone awry had made him think. He started turning events over in his head and watching others much more closely than before. And going back over the year, Will Turner had been right. Jack Sparrow was a good man at heart, it was his choice in career that was lacking. But even so, he remembered the day they met. Elizabeth had nearly drowned, and despite what it had looked like when Sparrow pulled her out of the water, he had saved her life. He was a pirate, and had he not jumped in for Elizabeth, he probably wouldn't have been exposed, arrested, and nearly set to be hung.

That had puzzled him. Why would a pirate risk his life for a girl he had never met? And when had the law become blurry? Atop Gallow's Point, he had suggested to Commodore Norrington to give Jack a 'head start', the Commodore never did pursue though. Elizabeth had been right, it wasn't right to hang him, even though he was a pirate and the list of crimes that was read at his hanging was a long one. The Governor was a bit curious about the clergyman bit, how couldn't the church have known? Weatherby chuckled; it must have been early in Sparrow's career, no dreadlocks. Almost like he would never have passed for a respectable gentleman had he not cut them off.

And speaking of such...

"She is quite the beauty close up isn't she?" he said without turning.

Jack smiled slightly as he walked up to the older man. "She is Governor."

"And how's my daughter, I take it she should be left to calm down before I see her, she can be quite irate when she wants to be."

"Yes, I'd give 'er some time...though she might just run passed you and kill us all..."

"But it was my idea, and that has to be worth some of her frustration. I'm afraid of being guilty in pushing her in too many directions."

"Smart girl, some odd choices though, but smart girl." Jack thought back on how she had set in motion both trips to Isla de Meurta by giving the wrong name, unfortunate for her it was the one Barbossa was looking for...and then the harpy had burnt his rum... "But I'm sure tha' once she got to where Thomas was headed she'd 'ave stole a rowboat to get back to Port Royal..."

"It'll be a few days then?"

"I'm not to be hung again...am I?"

Governor Swann shook his head. "I think I can overlook our 'kidnapping' under the circumstances."

Jack smirked. Now he could only hope that Elizabeth would overlook it as well. Once she had calmed down enough, and perhaps after father had a talk with her, she wouldn't be so inclined to kill Jack in his sleep.

When his brain finally became aware that the Governor was speaking again, he only managed to catch the end of what he had been saying.

"...Elizabeth is my life, I want her safe and happy."

What were they talking about? Had the governor been commenting in general or...of course it was in general, what else could it have been.

The pirate snapped his attention to Weatherby as he started talking again.

"By the way, how ever did you find out about Elizabeth's suitors?"

Jack let a slow smile spread across his face as hoped the governor wasn't about to change his mind about that hanging.

  



	18. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (18/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,605  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 18: Avow

“I’m not to be hung again am I?”

The Governor chuckled and shook his head, to which Jack visibly relaxed. Who knew that Jack Sparrow had been brought back into their lives by his own letter to the Commodore. It was getting down right absurd at how much of this was allhis doing.

“Tha’s all well and good then. I’d hate to ‘ave a bunch of guards a’waitin’ our return. I would just have to escape again you know.”

“Which reminds me, I must ask you about the stories of you disappearing from under the East India Company…”

“Ahhhh,” Jack grinned, “Now tha’s a beauty.”

>>>

Elizabeth growled angrily at the door that refused to budge. She felt like she had been hitting it for hours, interchanging along the way with hitting the handle with a candle holder hoping to break it off, and uselessly trying the doorknob as if it would suddenly unlock and open.

Huffing, Elizabeth threw her self to the ground and tossed the candle holder across the room.

“How dare he lock me in here.” She jumped at the loud clang as the holder hit the wall and bounced spectacularly to the floor. Elizabeth was about to go back to her muttering about a certain pirate when a silver beam caught her eye. Furrowing her brows and moving towards the wall, she discovered that the 'wall' wasn’t a wall in the first place.

They were boards. Sliding boards, sliding wooden blinds more exactly and as she moved them apart the large windows that they had been covering came into her full view.

A smile widened across her face as she realized that Jack hadn’t put her in a room with no windows after all. Setting all the blinds back with the windows fully exposed, she took in the glittering pale light that rippled across the black water and into the room. The stars were always so bright in the middle of the sea; her mother told her that they shone so brightly to lead lost sailors home. And lost little girls too. But she had found her place after her mother’s death, safe with her father in which every home they moved to, never one to think of marriage or a household of her own; choosing instead to lose herself in her world of make believe fantasy and pirates.

Elizabeth sighed and rested her head against the window pane, her hand going to the latch only to scoff when it scoff when wouldn’t budge. Trust Jack Sparrow to think of everything and nothing.

>>>

“Is he just going to leave her in there all night?”

“Aye, knowing Jack.”

“A strange girl, but it’s no’ going to work you know.”

“What?”

“Anythin’. Jack’s a pirate, she’s a Governor’s daughter, what can ever work from that?” Anamaria looked up at Gibbs. “You know it as I do.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, nothing ever coming out before he sighed.

“What’d he say to you that night anyway?”

“Beg pardon?”

“That night when he first got back. He had this look about him and you were speaking. It was like he was on another continent.”

“Don’ know what ye mean.”

“Aye I think you do. What could come of it really? He loves this ship, the ocean, he couldn’t just leave it, even for her. Can you see him playing the aristocrat for the rest of ‘is days?”

“Anamaria…”

“And that stupid song he always sings, she taught it to ‘im. He’s bloody falling for a girl he can’t have. Though I think he was falling long before any of this started up.”

“Anamaria.”

“What?”

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand long his beard. “Aye, yeh may be right woman, but that’s somethin’ they have to figure out.”

“Not if that stupid girl don’t open her eyes it isn’t.”

>>>

Snooping.

She knew it was unladylike and improper but she just couldn’t help it. What else had Jack left her to do anyway? She was locked in a room, which she now knew was the Captain’s Quarter’s. Jack’s Quarter’s. So she snooped. It’s not like he cleared the tables at all now that she actually looked over the room.

Charts and maps littered the large table under the huge windows. Ink pots and quills were scattered lazily as were cartography instruments. She had to be impressed with the first map she found, the writing told her that it was the one that charted the progress of the Lady Lincoln and all possible routes. It always amazed her how people were able to navigate the sea and determine when they would come about on another ship. Other maps contained more information than she could imagine on areas around Jamaica that she never would of known. Maps of the Spanish Maine, decorated with odd symbols she didn’t recognize and some of the maps looked to be completely hand drawn. Had Jack done them or someone else on the crew?

Done with the maps, she curiously moved to the desk and drawers. If the door behind her opened at least the key in the lock would be a decent warning for her to turn around and look completely innocent.

The first few drawers were quite disappointing to her. Extra parchment and quills, a few gold coins here and there…where was all the treasure? The fourth drawers may have answered that question as she came upon a locked metal box which made clinking sounds when she shook it. Might be some jewellery in there at least, she thought before setting it down. More parchment, some old cloth, a few bandanas…she sighed and was about to shut the drawer when a red string caught her eye.

Kneeling down onto the floor she followed the string underneath the drawer and tried to feel around for what it was attached to. When the underside of the top most drawer quivered loose Elizabeth thought she had broken it until two small oval portraits fell to the ground. Kitting her brows she looked under at the drawer and attempted to slide it back and forth, it was a hidden compartment. Surprised at her discovery, Elizabeth plucked at the red string that had gotten caught in it before sitting back and picking up the pictures.

She smiled at the first one. It was of a pleasant looking couple and a young boy of about four or five years old. He looked like a sweetheart but it was the young woman that really caught her attention. A tanned dark haired beauty, whose high cheek bones and near ebony eyes reminded her of…she looked back at the child in the picture and then at the other one. It was again a family portrait, the same woman was in it but a different man, much harder looking than the first. And the boy…

Elizabeth looked closer and then at both pictures. It was Jack. The second picture looked to be painted around ten years later. The Jack in the picture starting to look like the man he was now. He may have been fourteen or fifteen in the picture, his face a little rounder but the features were definitely there.

She held her discoveries side by side and noticed the differences, not only the man, by who Elizabeth now assumed to be Jack’s mother, but also the background and their clothes. They looked much poorer in the first than they did in the second. His mother must have remarried into a higher social class.

 _“Our upbringings weren’t all that different Lizzie…”_

How much more of Jack’s past would surprise her?

“Richard.”

Elizabeth screamed and turned her head. Jack stood above her smiling at his obvious ability to sneak in quietly enough to scare her. She hadn’t hered him enter, nor even the key turning in the lock.

“What?” she asked momentarily forgetting what she had gotten into before loking down at the items. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I was, there was a string, and um…”

“Haven’t looked at ‘em in years. Haven’t been able to actually…” Jack trailed off and mumbled something that sounded like ‘idiot’ and ‘Barbossa’ for shaking out of it.

"Me step-father.” Jack nodded to the portrait in her hand. “Don’ think he really liked me much. Couldn’ ‘ave children of his own see, and I was a bit of a disappointment.”

“Why?”

Jack crouched down beside her and pointed to the picture in her left hand. “Me father was a sailor, wanted to be jus’ like ‘im. His ship went down before I turned five.”

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth. She could still remember her own tearful good-byes to her mother, at least she had gotten to say them at least.

Jack gave her a small smiled and continued. "When he died there wasn't much left, it was pure coincidence that Richard came along when 'e did. There wasn' a lot of work for a woman in the town. An' it was better to be a wealthy man's wife than a mistress or worse. Don' think there was anythin' she wouldn't have done for me."

"You once said our upbringings weren't that different."

"Richard gave us everythin', wanted me to take over this holdings when he died, bu' I hated it. I loved the ocean, wanted to be on it because of me da, but then when we left with Richard on the Saint Marie III, I knew it was love. After me mum died, I left."

"What did Richard do?"

A large grin spread across Jack's face. "Had holdings in the East India Trading Company."

  



	19. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (19/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter:  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 19: Never

Thomas had a headache.

Sitting out in the sun had given him one and sitting inside nursing it seemed to make it worse. He had not found the comfort in yelling at the sailors to hurry up with repairs particularly as soothing as he might have hoped. No, nothing seemed to make the pounding in his temples subside.

Pirates. Loathsome scum of the world. They had attacked his ship, torn it to shreds, and made off with his intended. She was probably Sparrow's whore by now. He couldn't imagine what else a pirate would want such a lovely young thing like her for. And the Governor? He was probably swimming with the fish by now. Thomas couldn't think of any other use for him...well maybe besides a nice ransom...

It had been four days now since Par... _Sparrow_...had accosted his ship. Four days and the idiots who worked for him were only just starting to really fix what Sparrow had broken. 'A few more days' the Captain had said and then they'd be on their way. Maybe he should have just stayed inland and married that little blonde girl down in the villa. She would have made a perfectly quiet little wife, she wasn't as beautiful as Elizabeth Swann but he supposed she would have to do. Even if he wanted to go back after Elizabeth, kill all the pirates, and make Sparrow pay for his grievous insult, there wasn't a decent guide anywhere on this ship and the Black Pearl could be anywhere in these waters by now. He was quite annoyed.

Thomas groaned and shot a glare at the door to his cabin as he started to hear shouting coming from the decks. It really wasn’t doing a thing to help his head, all the yelling and the noise, and look, even better, someone was pounding on the door to his room. Oh happy day…

The door opened to reveal one of the ship’s cabin boys or something, he couldn’t be sure. But the boy was sweating and breathing hard as he stood in the doorway.

”S’rry to disturb you sir, but there’s been a ship spotted fr’m the look out. Navy colours sir!”

That got him moving. Feeling his headache subside just a fraction at this supposed good news, Thomas made his way to the main deck and looked in the direction everyone was staring and yelling in.

Sure enough a large vessel was on approach and a navy flag flew atop it.

Thomas smiled. If anyone knew how to catch a pirate and save the Governor and his daughter it would be a military ship.

>>>

Planks were thrown across to each ship, only this time it was in assistance rather than attack. Words were exchanged with Mr. Caldwell and the Lady Lincoln’s Captain before they were ushered aboard the larger vessel and extra crewmen were sent over to inspect the rest of the damage.

Pirate attacks on vessels such as the Lincoln weren’t all that uncommon in this entire area, one went down and was ransacked every few often so it wasn’t any surprise to hear whispers of the Black Pearl and the cursed name of Jack Sparrow.

What was surprising though was the bounty he and his rag tag team of misfits took.

So the Swann’s were at it again…

Commodore Norrington sighed heavily as he listened to Thomas drone on and on.

If this was what happened when he left then he was quite glad he was out of Jamaican waters before any of it took place. He couldn’t quite believe that Elizabeth had chosen to marry this man, hadn’t she been set to marry the blacksmith? They should have long been married by now…though from what he could gather, young Mr. Turner had either run off or died at sea.

But still, if Jack Sparrow was involved, then Elizabeth and the Governor were most likely, at least he hoped, back on their way to Port Royal…maybe this Thomas man had been the one who had done the kidnapping. Governor Swann would have notified him had anything happened while he was away, Norrington was sure of it.

Well…better safe than sorry.

”Mr. Caldwell, we’ll be returning to Port Royal to check on the Governor and you’re more than welcome to come along.”

“Why Port Royal? The pirates took them, they’re probably being sold somewhere and you want to head back to Port Royal and waste time?” Thomas demanded.

He shuddered. That meant more time at sea, he might as well just go back home…though on the other hand, Elizabeth was rightfully his and that damn pirate had insulted his honour…

“I insist we check it out,” said Norrington. “One can never know how a pirate’s mind works. Especially one such as Jack Sparrow.”

He eyed Thomas critically. The man could still be a criminal. Safer to take him along and find the Governor, get the story straight from him. Sparrow, however much an idiot he may seem, couldn’t possibly be dumb enough to kidnap and ransom a Governor. Turner had thought him a good man…they would see.

>>>

Elizabeth tensed as her foot went through the netting but she refused to cry out. She had been kidnapped, stranded, locked up, fought with dead pirates, and nearly died a few times before…so why should she be scared of a little height?

Besides if she fell now, her foot would become stuck thus saving her from death…but her skirt would fly up giving everyone a good look and the weight of her falling body might snap her ankle…she shook her head to clear her thoughts before hoisting herself up to regain her footing.

She supposed that Jack could have caught her had she allowed him to follow her up, but even if he looked like a gentleman, he was still a pirate and she wouldn’t put it passed him to look up her dress as she climbed.

“You all righ’ lass?”

Looking up at said pirate she gave him a sarcastic smile and continued to climb after him.

How she had let Jack Sparrow talk her into this she would never know. There was barely enough light left to see with as the sun kissed low on the horizon. But at least this way if she looked down she wasn’t going to be able to see a whole lot. She didn’t need to be reminded of the height. This time there were only wooden boards to break her fall and not the deep blue waters of the Port Royal Harbour…

“Come on.”

She didn’t hesitate in taking Jack’s hand over the knitted rope she had been holding onto. He at least gripped her back and was a much steadier source than what they were climbing.

“Not tha’ high.”

“It’s high enough.”

Elizabeth let him help her up into the Black Pearl’s crow’s nest before releasing his hand. A part of her mourned the loss. The rough calloused hands from years of ship work and swash buckling. More worn than any other man she had met. Why was he so conflicted in her mind; would anything really get back to normal…but on the other hand, what was normal in her life anymore?

By the time they had settled, darkness had fallen around them and Jack pointed out what he had been intent on showing her. They swayed gently as the ship assumed its natural rocking rhythm, the soft sounds of waves hitting the sides could be heard above the light creaking and hard boots on planks below.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked up at the stars. There was absolutely nothing to obscure them in the middle of nowhere, the lights from the deck couldn’t diminish the effect in the least as they fanned out and glittered from one of the sky’s horizons to the next, and softened by the moon’s soft, pale light.

“It’s beautiful,” Elizabeth smiled. “All we’re missing now is a bonfire and a bottle of rum.”

Jack grinned. “The fire might be a little hard to get goin’ but the rum, tha’ we can fix.”

She laughed. The last time they had sat together like this had been their short stay on ‘Rum Island’, dancing around and singing, plying Jack with alcohol so she could destroy it in the morning…despite how annoyed she was at him that morning, she hadn’t had more fun in her life than that night.

Elizabeth sighed. “I don’t know what I’m doing Jack.”

Her gaze stayed unwaveringly on the sky above them.

“How about what you want for once?” He held up a hand and shushed her before she could retort. “Your father was jus’ tryin’ to do ‘is best for you, it just didn’ turn out the way he’d hoped.”

“But now what? Back to Port Royal where everyone can talk? The Governor who can’t marry his daughter off to any man? Another round of suitors?”

“I think he’s quite givin’ up on tha’ idea.”

“One can only hope.”

Jack barely hesitated when he draped an arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders and pulled her closer. He couldn’t help but take the lack of resistance and ease to which she settled into him as a good sign.

She felt the same. He might have been half drunk the last time she was nestled against him, but he could still remember the feel of her through that thin shift. Warm and soft, relaxed. He had wanted to kiss her then, hell he had wanted to kiss her the day they met just before his escape. He half wondered if she’d let him do it now. After everything they’d been through with the Aztec Gold and especially now. The little bird had done a number on him.

“If your father hadn’ become Governor, where would you be righ’ now?” he wondered.

”Married in England,” came Elizabeth’s succinct reply.

Jack snorted. Figured.

“What about you?” she asked, turning the question back on him. “If you weren’t a pirate.”

“Making maps. Cartography.” He tilted his face down towards hers. “It’s what I studied ‘fore I left for the sea. Came righ’ in handy mind.” _And so did that compass._ He thought.

“The maps in your quarters. You drew them all then?”

“Majority of them, I did.” He grinned. A calm silence fell between them, each in their own world for the moment, and so it happened that neither knew who moved and when but all they were aware of were lingering smiles before their lips were pressed together.

Elizabeth sighed softly against Jack. He was rum and salt, his taste exactly like she imagined it would be. Dry lips caressed over hers and a curious tongue brushed against hers seeking an entrance it was granted.

It was like the wind, hollowing her out, and lifting her. A weather-roughened hand caressed her cheek…

“Elizabeth!”

She gasped as her name was called and broke apart from Jack. Her father’s voice called out from the deck below and brought her straight back to reality. What was she doing? Did she just…?

Elizabeth’s hand flew to her mouth before she dropped it to her lap. Forcing her body to move from her sitting position she swung herself over the side and back onto the ropes.

“Lizzie.”

“It could never work,” she muttered as she began to descend quickly. Whether Jack followed her or not, she didn’t know. Her mind closed itself off to everything around her, and all she heard were her rapidly swirling thoughts.

It wouldn’t work. It could never work. He loved the sea too much to ever give that up. She could never go with him because of her father and her position in society no matter what her heart tried to tell her. They were just two different people.

She had to tell her self that. And she had to believe it.

Her heart and mind warred.

She had just kissed Jack Sparrow. And he had kissed her back.


	20. A Caged Swann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...

_**FIC: A Caged Swann (20/20)**_  
Title: A Caged Swann  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Romance, General  
Setting: PotC 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: Will left Elizabeth for the high seas and now she's being forced to choose a suitor to marry. A man that will see her as nothing but a trophy, but one seems different...and somehow familiar...  
Word Count Total: 33,436 for all 20 chapters  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,715  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 19, 2004 - December 23, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 20: Winning Your Heart

Weatherby stood on the balcony of his office quarters staring across the bay of Port Royal. It was good to finally be home again. Good to have his feet back on solid land, especially after such an eventful week or so aboard two completely different vessels. He was happy to see that Captain Sparrow had taken his suggestion to heart.

Despite certain choices that were made, Elizabeth was back home safely where she belonged. Heavens above, if she wanted to remain husbandless and become an old maid or a nun, he would let her. And he was sure a convent somewhere would take her. Not that Elizabeth would ever go willingly. And not that he would force her into it. He had learned his lesson.

She’d most likely run off the first chance she got anyway.

His daughter wasn’t like most young ladies of the day. But if she were, then she wouldn’t be his Elizabeth. His spirited daughter, who really did try to be ladylike for him, but no matter how much she did there was always a comment, always a look, always something. She was her own person, and he loved her for it. And it was her turn to make a decision now. Whatever path she chose, Weatherby was determined to support her.

He wanted her safe and loved. That was really all he asked.

Though Elizabeth was taking her time with it. It had been nearly a week now since they had returned and she had locked herself in her room refusing to see anyone.

He had seen Sparrow though, wandering here and there. He would disappear some days, most likely to the Pearl or off to the beach…but he was still there. Waiting for Elizabeth.

If only the silly girl would realize what Weatherby himself had come to see.  
|||

By the time they had reached Port Royal, James Norrington was only too happy to be off his own ship. He had tried hard to restrain himself from throwing Thomas overboard but he was pretty sure that the rest of the crew would have ignored it if he had.

The man was annoying to be simply put. If the Commodore went into any more detail he might just go back and shoot him. Going to see Governor Swann about the odd things he heard, for confirmation or relief, was something he had excused himself to do alone. If Jack Sparrow really was involved with something it was best no one else overhear.

Coming up to the manor he prepared himself for whatever awaited.  
“Governor Swann?”

Weatherby looked up from the papers on his desk to the attendant in the doorway.

“Commodore Norrington to see you sir.”

The older man leaned back in his chair and motioned for the naval commander to be shown in.

Weatherby smiled and stood as the man entered the room, noticing that his shoulders seemed to visibly relax when their eyes met.

“Governor Swann. I see you are safe and well.”

“Any reason why I wouldn’t be?” he asked casually.

“Yes, well…”

The governor made a motion to the chair in front of his desk as he sat back down.

“You see Governor, my ship recently picked up a man claiming you’d been kidnapped…”

Weatherby listened to the Commodore and tried to suppress a smile when Norrington got to his suspicions of Thomas being the kidnapper and a little unhinged.

“I do believe I have a story for you,” said Weatherby smiling. “You never did get my letter did you?”

Norrington looked at him in confusion. “Letter?”  
|||

“The crew’s getting’ restless, sir. We’ve been anchored for half a fortnight.”

Gibbs stood in Jack quarters, arms crossed as he poised in front of Jack’s desk. The man in question was leaning far back as to avoid the sun’s slowly fading glare as it slid through the openings in the curtains.

“S’not my fault,” said Jack waving a hand at Gibbs. “It’s tha’ bloody woman in there refusing to come out. Stubborn, stubborn girl.”

“We’ve gone along with ye this far Jack. But all we’re doing here is sittin’.”

“S’not my fault,” he muttered, pulling his tri-corner hat over his eyes.

“And ye say she’s the stubborn one. Is this a contest of wills then? You out stubborn her and ya win?”

Jack raised his head to look thoughtfully at his first mate from underneath his hat.

“I wasn’ serious Jack. They don’ go for that sort of thing.”

“Not even Lizzie?”

Gibbs sighed and shook his head at the hopeful tone in Jack’s voice. The man wasn’t going to win her over by sitting around. She had had her space. It’d been a week. The crew was bored and contemplating mutiny.

The girl had locked herself away in the manor and Jack to his cabin when he wasn’t wandering. It wasn’t an ideal situation for anyone. The man had to talk to Miss Elizabeth, and after that they were either setting sail again or…by the ghost of Davy Jones what if the lass actually said ‘yes’?

Turning his groan into a cough, he stopped thinking about what they’d do with a Governor’s daughter on board. She had proven herself to be more than just a pretty face to them before and he had a feeling she’d take to the life but…in all honesty she was no pirate. It wasn’t glamorous and it wasn’t romantic, he remembered her as a child and just hoped that if she felt anything for Jack it was for the man he really was, not his occupation in life.

He may be a pirate, a scoundrel, a scallywag, a thief, an arsonist, a kidnapper, a liar…

Gibbs shook his head. What any upperclass woman saw in Jack Sparrow…

But besides the lifestyle and the things they did to survive, deep down Jack was a good man. Gibbs just didn’t know how Jack and Elizabeth’s worlds could ever really combine.

“Jack…”

“I know, I know. The crew’s restless, ‘Lizabeth is hiding, you think I’m moping, and you want this sorted out, yeah?”

“Sorry to rush ye Jack, but yeah tha’s it.”

He watched Jack grin from beneath his hat. His mustache and beard were growing back much to the relief of the others. Having the Captain clean-shaven had made more than one a little twitchy. They had to consciously remind themselves that, yes, that was indeed the Captain.

He watched Jack run a finger absently over his lips losing himself in thought once again. This was no way for a pirate Captain to be acting. Gibbs might as well kidnap Miss Elizabeth himself and lock her and Jack in a room together until they worked something out, or at least decided to go their separate ways…though that could take just as long as this avoidance thing on her part.

So in conclusion: they were doomed.  
|||

One mutiny had been enough for Jack to last a lifetime. Though this time if his present crew decided to do just that, he’d only be stuck in Port Royal with a stubborn woman who would either have him or wouldn’t to drive himself mad with. He supposed he could always steal a gun if the crew didn’t leave him one and Elizabeth really pushed him to put it to his own temple.

She might be stubborn, and he could do that just as well, but sometimes one just had to give in and go see the other. And it was going to be him, he thought as he made his way across the beach and up the hill towards the Swann manor. It was pretty obvious that it was going to have to be him anyway. Elizabeth definitely wasn’t about to do it. Go running out of the house after a pirate, and the Pearl wasn’t that easy to find behind the rocky pinnacles surrounding the bay port anyway.

Maybe they could stop being stubborn together. Jack grinned. He was the master of half thought up plans that seemed to pull themselves together in the end, so why would seeing Elizabeth be any different?

Grabbing a yellow flower as he walked, he continued on his way to the manor.  
|||

He wanted to cringe. He wanted to yell at someone. He wanted to do a great many things but his military training would not permit him to do so where he was currently situated.

He could have had Elizabeth if that damned merchant had gotten the letter to him in time, but what was the point really? If it was someone else she wanted? Before it hadn’t mattered to him but now that he had time to think, it wasn’t worth it to be her second choice. Or third even.

James’s only regret was how close Elizabeth had come to marrying Thomas. But a promise was a promise, and how strange was it that it was a pirate that they all had to thank for her rescue? Of all the things he had seen in life…and all the things he heard. He could tell that Governor Swann was omitting certain things from his explanation. James couldn’t see Jack Sparrow not wanting any compensation for this and then there was the entire matter of Elizabeth’s fourth engagement.

The governor said she was considering a man named Pardal. And James would keep his mouth shut, as it was out of his hands and he couldn’t wait to be recommissioned back in English waters. All of this would be behind him and he could let it go. Let the Swanns do what they liked. Each of them was as stubborn as they came and once their minds were set there was nothing to be done to change them. And they really were good people.

But James knew better.

He should have hung Jack Sparrow when he had the chance. Pardal indeed.  
|||

She wanted Jack Sparrow.

It was inconceivable and entirely inappropriate, but it was true.

All that time Elizabeth had been falling for him she had tried to make Will fit into the mold she wanted. Tried to make him the object of her affections as he had once been for so long since she was a young girl. But then Jack Sparrow had splashed into her life, pulling her up from the bottom of the Port Royal bay. He made her feel things she had never felt towards Will.

And then Will had left and Jack came to her rescue yet again. For Freedom. For something they both wanted. For something more. She had kissed him…and that one brush of his lips against hers had given her more than any one kiss of Will’s.

And she could finally admit it to herself. She wanted Jack Sparrow.

But it could never work. How could it work?

He was a pirate.

She was a Governor’s daughter.

Despite the type of man he was it was nonsensical.

Sitting up on her bed, she rubbed her side where the whalebone had been digging in. Laying down in a corset wasn’t the best idea she ever had but she was tired. And hiding.

Jack had to be gone by now anyway. She had been avoiding him and everyone else since they had gotten back

Yet he came for you before, came that small voice inside her. She was really growing to hate that voice; the one that popped up at the most inopportune moments when she was trying to talk herself out of wanting things. It was the voice that was always right.

And what if it was again? Jack had come for her before when she thought she had pushed him away. He kept coming for her. Would her avoidance send him away forever now or was he still waiting for her? Waiting for her to make up her mind. To make a decision. A definitive one. A decision that would either be accepting or rejecting him for good this time.

To make it final.

Elizabeth sighed and pressed her hands to her face. She wanted Jack but she couldn’t have him.

Clink.

Blinking, Elizabeth removed her hands from her face and listened.

Clink.

Her brow furrowed as the soft sound came again. Looking around her room her eyes fell on her window as she waited.

Clink. Click.

Scurrying off of her bed, Elizabeth crossed the room and pushed aside the curtains. She couldn’t see very well with the balcony but she did see a small pebble sail through the air and hit the glass in front of her lightly. Unhooking the latch on the balcony door, she stepped outside into the fading sun and curiously stood at the edge of the rail, suppressing a small smile at the sight of Jack Sparrow once again below her window.

“Jack, what are you doing here?”  
He grinned as he saw her finally come out of her room and onto her balcony. They had been here before, but this time, instead of watching her with the sunrise forlornly, she was looking down at him in the dying light of the sun. Erased was the misery of the past and what was left was curiosity and maybe a little of something else…but by the stars she was still as beautiful as she was that day. Rising or setting, the sun complemented her, loved her, made her radiate and glow. She could rival the horizon with her beauty and her spirit.

Breathtaking.

“Jack…”

He must have been silent for too long, she was giving him a searching look as he stood there, held in her thrall.

“Was wonderin’ when you’d see me.”

She dropped her head minutely before bringing it back up to look at him. He was starting to look a little more like himself, his beard and mustache was regrowing but his hair was still so smooth and short. The look on his face and the passion in his eyes though, matched exactly the man she had met a year ago. It seemed they had both grown and sorted out, somewhat, of what they wanted in life.

A week of avoiding him, of avoiding everyone and here Jack stood below her window, waiting for her to answer.

“I thought you’d have left.” Her voice was soft.

“Not without seeing you again.”

He sighed as the look on her face shifted. Taking a deep breath, he continued before she could say anything else. “Elizabeth…will you have me or won’t you?”

Did he…was that a proposal?

“I--“

“We’ll work something out luv,” he said interrupting her. He had to be quick. She couldn’t have time to talk herself out of it. “Time on land, time at sea. The two of us. Together, or separated for a wee few months ‘ere and there. We can divvy it later, but there’s a compr’mise somewhere, yes?”

Elizabeth swallowed. She could feel her heart start to beat rapidly as thoughts and feelings sprung up at the small glimmer of hope he seemed to be offering her. Could it work? Could they make it work? Between her finally admitting that she wanted him to him standing now before her and asking…

“A compromise?”

“Aye lass, a compromise. We’ll sort somethin’ out. Something for th’ both of us.”

Could she say ‘yes’? Should she say ‘no’?

There was a lot they had to talk about, to sort out, but if he was willing to take that chance with her…maybe, just maybe, something could come out of it.

Maybe, just maybe it might work.

She was so tired of fighting with herself.

“Elizabeth?”

She bit her lip as she regarded him. It wouldn’t be easy. Fitting into two different worlds, molding each other in just the right way.

But when had her life ever been easy? There was never a world where she felt she truly belonged. She was stuck inbetween. So maybe, what Jack was offering her was a way to find her place in the world, beside him. With him. To find their place.

Elizabeth noticed him twirling a stem between his fingers and smiled.

“Jack, what are you doing?”

Jack, what are you doing here?

Holding up the single yellow flower he had picked earlier, Jack gave her a genuine smile and an honest answer.

“Winning your heart.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Translation: http://blog.roodo.com/chicobo/archives/cat_540929.html


End file.
